Addicted To You
by niamalfoyxxx
Summary: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School, she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collide, chaos ensues. CHAPTER 7 UP!
1. Chapter 1

ADDICTION

SUMMARY: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School, she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collides, chaos ensues.

Hi guys,

This is my first fanfiction. Ever since I finished gossip girl, I loved Damien Dalgaard, the drug dealer, even though he's an asshole. I really liked Damien with Jenny, such a cute couple! I tried to look for Damien/jenny fanfiction but I only found a couple, so I decided to write my own. Damien is so unbelievably HOT! Too bad he's engaged. DAMN IT…..WHY?! I tried to make the Damien and jenny in character, please give constructive criticism. R&R!

Co-written, edited by rot-chan

Nia xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or the 'It Girl' series

_**Jenny Humphrey.**_

"Hi Jenny, love your shoes! Are they Chanel?" One of her mindless minions was gushing over her again, trying to kiss up. Jenny wasn't in the mood to deal with this today. _So fucking desperate…_

With a dismissive wave of her hand and an icy glare, the girl got the hint and sulked off in the opposite direction as fast as she could, knowing that risking annoying Jenny by even apologizing was a bad idea. Jenny smirked, tossing her long blond hair over her shoulder a little pridefully. She truly was, and always would be, the Queen of Constance. Her heels clacking on the tiled floor of the Science Wing, Jenny took her time walking into her Chem class, adjusting her Louis tote bag over her shoulder, being careful not to spill her vanilla skinny latte as she opened the classroom door. Mr Watson gave her a sharp glare - she was a minute late. Oh well. It was a little pathetic how even some of her teachers were too scared of her to take disciplinary action against some of her minor faults.

With the same tedious schedule every day, Jenny Humphrey couldn't help but long for some excitement to counteract some of her boredom. They say that too much of anything can be a curse - and although she didn't believe that before, she found it to be almost true now. The endless string of parties, cotillions and balls became almost dull after a while, and seemed like chores.

But she had worked hard for her crown. The mindless chit-chat at parties, hollow compliments both given and received, the drinking games and all the gossip… initially, it had all made her feel uncomfortable - _fake_. It had almost sickened her. Did she really belong? When she first went to Constance, she felt anything but accepted.

So she had begun to wear a mask, and a very carefully crafted one at that. One that portrayed a confident, flirty, sophisticated and sexy woman when in reality there was a scared little girl hiding behind it, craving for attention and yearning to be a part of the group. Unsurprisingly, this mask had merged with a part her true self after sometime, making her what she had always aspired to be – the queen of her school. And although at first, things were glorious, she was beginning to have the resurfacing emotions of her old self. The ways of everyone around her, they were making her feel almost sick. Over time, her boredom masked her extreme discontent. She had been right all along - everyone at Constance was fake, petty, and this was all becoming a little _old_. But in a way, she was in too deep now to just shake it off and move on.

At first, Jenny had been a little astounded, happy even - the realm of constance's in-crowd was like a parallel universe from Hudson. It had seemed amazing. Unlike all of the hell she had been through at Hudson - fighting with Blair for the crown, stealing a million dollar dress to fit in, running away from home, competing with Serena for the attention of Nate - life at Constance was amazing. All of the things she had done at Hudson seemed petty and pointless now.

But over time, the cold truth of reality hit her in the face like a pile of bricks. Blair had made being sophisticated and revered look so easy, when in actuality it was more difficult than Jenny had ever imagined. Though Jenny couldn't blame her; she was, after all, Blair _Waldorf_, and Blair made everything seem easy. The need to fit in led Jenny to often do the wrong thing without conscience, with the thought of being a fearless leader exciting her and driving her forward. She had craved it so intently….

That wasn't too long ago, but it seemed like years. Inside, Jenny laughed at how utterly naive she had been, but now she understood why she did what she did.

Even though girls were envious of her, respected her, revered her, and wanted to _become_ her - the true 'it' girl of her school's generation - Jenny now felt as if she was trapped inside a cage, a metal barred prison with no way of breaking free. With all the scheming and plotting that had been required to fulfill her ridiculous 'goal', the Upper East Side had turned her into a cold hearted bitch, who was strong and admired by all. Guys wanted her and girls wanted to be her. With her position and looks, to others, she seemed to have everything. Yet deep down, she was lonely and isolated. Jenny now, ironically enough, more than ever before had nothing.

And she knew she didn't have real friends. Minions, yes; but true friends were nonexistent. Jenny used boys like disposable tissues, dating them if they benefitted her reputation, then dumping them if they slipped up or seemed like they were dragging her down. Nate was the one boy that had kept her attention and her respect no matter what, but after he rejected her, insecurity clawed at her heart and she swore no one would ever hurt her again - because she wouldn't let them get close enough. Ever since Nate, she didn't let herself really get attached to anyone. Her heart was closed. Surprisingly, her virginity was still in tact, and she was rather proud of this well-kept secret.

Once very close to them, she had slowly grown distant from her family over time. Her dad, dense as he was, didn't notice the change in Jenny through the years, too wrapped up in his new life with Lily, and he was barely emotionally present. Dan, sweet as he was, had finally learned to stay out of her personal life and didn't try to interfere anymore, no longer taking on the role of the protective big brother. Instead, he spent his time with Olivia Burke, his superstar girlfriend. Blair was living with Serena, and both were absorbed in their own lives - Blair was busy managing Waldorf Designs, and Serena had signed with a huge agency to model for major designer labels. Jenny hardly ever saw any of those who used to be close to her now, except for Thanksgiving and Christmas.

A little shockingly, Chuck Bass had taken over Dan's role as big brother and often called in to check up on her, but not as much as he once did - between managing The Empire, running Bass Industries and spending time with his new fiancée, Blair, Chuck was a little self-involved (as always). Jenny rarely even saw her mother, and she'd missed her wedding to that British millionaire she was crazy about last month. Chuck, sensing a little of her concealed misery, suggested her moving back to Hudson. But Jenny, stubborn as ever, insisted that nothing was wrong. That there was nothing left for her there, not anymore.

And Nate. She couldn't help but feel her heart twist when she remembered his face, his laugh. She hadn't seen Nate in months, and the last she'd heard, he was working as chief editor with some gossip magazine. Against better reason, Jenny pulled out her phone beneath her desk and flipped through a few old pictures she had of him when they were still dating. It made her both happy and bittersweet to see his face, one of him outside the Four Seasons, the other in the snow, as if they were still together…

"Ms. Humphrey…? Are you paying attention, or is that a stupid question." A sharp and impatient voice snapped her out of her thoughts. Mr. Watson was at the board, working on some ridiculous problem and giving her a pissed off look. She felt like slapping his glasses off of his hideous, fat face.

She looked cooly at Mr. Watson and replied, in a voice that was sickly sweet, "I'm very, very sorry, Mr Watson…I wasn't paying attention. Could you repeat the question?" _Like I would actually ever give a shit…_

A few moments later, the bell rang, and it was like music to her ears. Scowling, her frustrated teacher dismissed the class. After leaving Chem and joining up with her so-called 'friends' for a moment, Jenny walked to the parking lot where her driver would be waiting for her. A few of the girls trailing behind her were giggling about their dates to the French ambassador's Ball…it made her consider that _she_ didn't have a date yet. Although she had, of course, received numerous invitations. But Jenny was indecisive. Naturally, she could go with anyone - but who…

"What about you? Who are you going with?" Skye asked her, her eyebrow arched in curiosity.

"Oh, just…a guy. You may or may not know him," Jenny replied with intended mystery. Skye gave a dramatic, fake gasp and laughed a little. It made Jenny genuinely smile a bit. "Well, my driver's here. I'll text you later." Skye waved good-by and Jenny didn't look back.

Slipping into the limo gracefully, Jenny really considered now about who she would take. It was getting down to the nitty-gritty, and she couldn't be too choosy…her date would have to be someone important and influential – someone like Nathaniel Archibald. Remembering her debutante ball, Jenny sighed as she leaned her head back on the seat and thought about what a wonderful time she'd had. She needed someone with the same scruffy elegance and charm. If only she could take him…

Wait. Nate himself - what was she thinking? He was out of the question.

In the end she would find someone. She always did. After all, she _was_ Jenny Humphrey, 'Queen Bee' of the school.

_**Damien Dalgaard.**_

"Harder, Damien, harder! Oh, God...I need you…" Violet was moaning way too loudly - or was it Viola? Shit, he didn't care what her name was, at long as she was a good shag.

As Damien pounded into Violet, Viola - whatever her name was - on the sheets soiled with takeout and booze in their cheap motel room, he let out all his frustrations and anger into the act. Deep down, he knew that what he was doing, it was wrong, and it wasn't fair to her, but right now… he really couldn't care less. She was a prostitute, after all, and available to him for a quick release. Violet/Viola climaxed loudly and dramatically, and it momentarily put him off. After he was finished, Damien quickly got off of her and got dressed.

"Sure you don't wanna go for another round…" Violet/Viola sighed, trying to be seductive, but she fell flat. Damien noticed how her wig was a little skewed. He couldn't help but be turned off. He wondered what her real hair looked like.

Pulling on his jeans, he threw a hundred onto the bed. "Keep the change," he muttered, feeling like kind of a jackass.

Casting a look of disdain behind him, unable to help himself even though she hadn't really done anything wrong, Damien left the room. He slammed the door as he went.

It was way too early. He walked from the motel room to the parking lot, the cold air giving him chills. Damien stuffed his hands into the pockets of his coat and wrapped his scarf around his neck. He didn't mind winter; it rather suited is detached personality. It was just close to 5 in the morning when he called a taxi, directing the sleepy driver to the Palace hotel where he and his father was staying. After a night of hard partying, heavy drinking and sex, he was a little exhausted.

Entering the 5-star hotel, Damien breathed a sigh of relief. Luckily, he hadn't encountered any of the paparazzi - if he had, his father would have been furious with him. Getting off the elevator and walking to his hotel room, he put the card key into the slot and opened the door without hesitation. Damien knew he didn't have to sneak in - they were staying in a penthouse that was spacious. And besides, he doubted his father even noticed he was out for most of the night.

His father didn't really care what his son did, as long as it was kept out of the public eye. Though he likely would have been more than furious if – Ambassador Edward's son had been caught publicly with a prostitute. His father was, after all, the ambassador of Belgium.

Damien had never been that close to his father. To get him off his hands, Damien's father sent him to Knightly boarding school where Damien became the straight-A student his father demanded, but only through his natural intellect and paying the nerdy genius kids who hung around at the library all day to write his term papers. His father kept reminding him he was really going to take his father's place as the ambassador of Belgium one day. He couldn't mess up.

Going up to his room, he took a 10 minute shower and then collapsed onto his bed, too tired to do anything else. Noticing packed suitcases piled against the wall, he closed his eyes, too fatigued to think about anything.

He would be flying to New York by noon that day for the "French Ambassador's Ball", whatever the hell that really was, and he wanted his energy. As an ambassador, he was expected to show up with his father at these kinds of events. The only reason he was going to New York City was that he had an important deal with the French Ambassador's daughter at the ball. And after that, he wanted to get out of there.

Trying to avoid thinking further about it, he drifted off into sleep.

After what seemed only like an hour or two later, a female voice drifted into his room and roused Damien from his sleep. His head was groggy, and he felt exhausted.

"Mister Dalgaard, please wake up. Your father wanted me to inform you that your flight is in 3 hours, and he wants you to be ready within the hour," the maid said nervously; she was obviously a little put off by the pushiness of Ambassador Dalgaard. To be honest, his father was an intimidating man, and so was Damien. Like father, like son…

Damien had never been that close to his father. To get him off his hands, Damien's father sent him to Knightly boarding school where Damien became the straight-A student his father demanded, but only through his natural intellect and paying the nerdy genius kids who hung around at the library all day to write his term papers. His father kept reminding him he was really going to take his father's place as the ruler of Belgium one day. Damien was a prince, after all - he couldn't mess up. After leaving Knightley he got into Harvard University, due to his outstanding grades and his father's connections. Naturally, Damien graduated with flying colours and since the age of 19, he travelled around the world as a socialite and the Belgium Ambassador's son. The title proved useful in many circumstances, to get him what he wanted.

In truth, Damien's supposedly 'ideal' father was a drug addict and an alcoholic and Damien hated him for it. During the end of his career at Knightley it was then that Damien Dalgaard, the elegant and handsome son of a Belgian ambassador, actually began dealing drugs, innocently hoping that it would make his 'father stop taking them. And his father did stop when he ran for the position of Belgium Ambassador, much to the astonishment of Damien, but by then it was too late for Damien to quit what he was doing. Soon, drug dealing became a career for him, providing him with money and entertainment. Initially, his first goal wasn't to make money but eventually it came to be that he was no longer helping his father, he was helping himself by having something to do, however dangerous it may be.

Damien surveyed the room more clearly now. It was almost eleven in the morning. He had specifically told the maid not to touch his bedroom, but judging by the piles of suitcases stacked by the door, she obviously hadn't listened.

Although he knew he should try to hurry up, they were taking a private jet anyway. Damien couldn't care less about what his father wanted. He really wasn't in the mood to deal with his father's lecture about the importance of 'family' and his 'responsibilities'.

_Family_. The word made him want to get sick. If he had his way, he would have no family, not even a father. Having nobody and doing what he pleased would surely be better than be

In truth, Damien's supposedly 'ideal' father was a drug addict and an alcoholic and Damien hated him for it. During the end of his career at Knightley it was then that Damien Dalgaard, the elegant and handsome son of a Belgian ambassador, actually began dealing drugs, innocently hoping that it would make his 'father stop taking them. And his father did stop when he ran for the position of Belgium Ambassador, much to the astonishment of Damien, but by then it was too late for Damien to quit what he was doing. Soon, drug dealing became a career for him, providing him with money and entertainment. Initially, his first goal wasn't to make money, but eventually it came to be. He was no longer helping his father, he was helping himself by having something to do, however dangerous it may be.

His father tried to reach out to him after he stopped but after sensing that it was too late, quickly gave up. His mother had died in childbirth so he never knew her. But would her living have made anything that different? Damien doubted it. He used to consider it a lot as a child. He never had any friends - just kids who would follow him around, and then clients from his dealings. A girlfriend right now was out of the question, and he didn't know _what_ love was anyway…for now, he settled on random hook-ups and the occasional prostitute. But it was beginning to eat away at him….

Damien managed somehow to haul himself out of bed fifteen minters later. He stared at his sleep deprived eyes in the mirror wearily, feeling like hell. His eyes were nothing more than blue slits and his headache hadn't subsided. He was really fucking hungover.

Damien wanted nothing more to sleep the day away. Hopefully the private jet would be quiet enough for him to get some rest.

After splashing his face with cold water, he grabbed a few aspirin out of the pill bottle on the bathroom counter and hastily gulped them down with water.

"Boy! Are you ready?" Damien's father called loudly and jovially from downstairs. He could just imagine him in his new Armani suit, wearing polished shoes and that cheesy golden Rolex watch, impatiently tapping his foot. He was always overanxious. Damien hated how his father called him 'boy' in jest. In fact, he had lost his innocence a long time ago… If only _daddy dearest_ knew…


	2. Chapter 2

**Addiction – Chapter 2**

SUMMARY: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School and she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collides, and chaos ensues.-

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or the 'It Girl' series

**Co-written, edited by rot-chan.**

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

"Enjoy your stay in New York, Mr Dalgaard," greeted the overly annoying air hostess as the two men exited the plane. Damien scoffed – that was highly unlikely…

Completely ignoring the woman, Ambassador Dalgaard briskly walked past her, his son in tow.

"Remember Damien, don't embarrass me. We'll be staying at the Empire, and a friend of mine will show you around. I want your behavior to be impeccable - you know how important appearances are…" Demnien's father began.

Tuning out his voice, Damien whipped out his iPhone and scrolled through his list of contacts. It had grown way too long.

"Are you even _listening_?" his father demanded angrily. At every location, Damien was given the same lecture, the same instructions - _be on your best behaviour, do what I say, smile for the camera_…. It was getting old. Really old.

"I am listening," Damien answered irritably. Hastily stuffing his phone into his pocket, he slipped into the limo after his father got inside. The rest of the ride was silent, both father and son lost in their own thoughts.

"Hello, Mr. Bass," greeted Ambassador Dalgaard pleasantly. "How are you?"

Fixing his gaze on the man, Damien noted how well put together the man was. With perfectly styled hair, a crisply pressed pink Hugo Boss suit [this seems so chuck to me!] and defined features, he had a unique kind of look that some women found irresistible. He was about 5'10, a mere inch shorter than Damien, and seemed to have similar tastes in dress.

Though never introduced before, Damien instantly he a sense of strong dislike for him. His eyes were too calculating, too sharp and cynical for him to seem trustworthy. Judging by his expression, 'Mr. Bass' didn't like Damien very much either - he was suspicious. Damien found his distant, reserved personality very much similar to his own, yet it was off-putting. Refusing to look away from his demeaning stare, Damien stared him down and attempted to become as distant as possible, not wanting to seem emotionally affected by a prick like that.

After years of practice, Damien had effectively learned how to keep his emotions to himself, anyway. It wasn't too challenging appearing detached. Just as he did with his father and at the galas they attended, he hid any feelings of contempt, disgust or unhappiness and internally suppressed them in order to seem assured and keep his cool. This was one of the few helpful pieces of advice his father had ever given him, and he always used it on people like Chuck Bass.

"Just fine, Mr. Dalgaard. It's been too long," he replied politely, averting his attention back to the Ambassador with a rather fake smile.

"Indeed it has - it's been four years since our last meeting, I believe. Although, just a couple of months ago, Jack informed me that you purchased The Empire. Congratulations - I'm sure Bart would have been proud." Damien's father smiled genuinely. Yet strangely enough, Damien noted how Chuck's eyes seemed to harden beyond the phony smile and at his side, he clenched and unclenched his left hand briefly. Damien could only guess the topic of his father was sensitive.

Managing to keep his temper in check, Chuck answered calmly, "Yes… of course. And who might this be?" he asked, turning to Damien, his face a little arrogant beneath the phony charm. Damien had been told by his father to keep quiet unless spoken to, yet another demanding rule among many for their trip. Damien was expected to act like the 'ideal son' in public, after all, and he had to keep up the pretense of having a perfect relationship with his father when in reality, it was a train wreck. It was disgusting.

"I had almost forgotten! My apologies. This is my son, Damien," The Belgium Ambassador introduced Damien with an apologetic laugh, intending to be jovial. He gestured toward Chuck. "Damien, this is Chuck Bass, Bart Bass's son".

"A pleasure, Damien", Chuck smiled thinly and reached out to shake hands, as if the exchange was nothing short of a pain in the ass.

"The pleasure is all mine, Chuck," Damien replied cooly and quietly, taking his hand in a challengingly rough grip before letting go. Chuck looked like his upper lip was about to curl, and it made Damien cough into the back of his hand to suppress any kind of amused reaction.

"A favour, Mr Bass. It is my son's first time in New York, and I need someone to show him around. Do you have anyone in mind?" He hated it when his father talked on his behalf - it made him feel pathetic, like a child.

"Unfortunately, I myself am too busy with an important business deal from Japan at the moment, but… I could certainly arrange to have someone take him around town by tomorrow," Chuck finished pleasantly, a smug look on his face. Clearly, he was enjoying showboating his achievements as a businessman to Damien and his father. Damien rolled his eyes, knowing that the guy was obviously trying to get in his father's good graces and that, unlucky for him, it wouldn't work. If Ambassador Dalgaard didn't like someone, he simply didn't like them. It was as simple as that.

"That would be fantastic. So it's settled. Damien, go upstairs and get some sleep. It was a long flight and surely, you must be tired my boy," his father advised pleasantly. It seemed caring, but it wasn't really fatherly advice - he just wanted to get Damien off his hands.

"…Sure." Damien smiled a little mockingly at his father and then, ignoring Chuck entirely, he made his way up to the penthouse. Stalking over to the elevators angrily, he almost snarled when he saw Chuck look back at him with his father. He was tempted to say, Why don't you become the Ambassador's kid, considering how great of a little brown noser you are? Damien sighed, impatiently waiting for the elevator to reach the ground floor. He walked in the moment the doors opened, feeling himself cool off a little as he pressed the button for the 27th floor.

When he reached their floor and got to the penthouse, Damien wasn't extremely impressed - from the extensiveness of his travels, he had seen better. Purposely finding the larger bedroom, not caring about his father's reaction, Damien threw off his jacket on the bed then located the hotel telephone on the nightstand. He called the concierge to move his bags into their room. Like hell he would do it…

Fifteen minutes later the job was done, and Damien dismissed the concierge as quickly as possible and with a lower tip than he probably should've given. Whatever. Opening his bag and sorting through his jackets impatiently, Damien found the old sweatshirt in the bottom of his suitcase and pulled a small bag from the inside pocket.

He dipped his pinky into the bag and snorted some coke into his nose. Seconds later, he felt a wave of relief wash over him. Nothing compared to drugs, not even the best sex imaginable. The comfort and the freedom of a high was like no other, and he loved it. It had been 2 days since his last his fix…God, he'd missed this. With all the meetings he'd had to attend before leaving on the trip, getting high had been impossible. If the board had been even slightly suspicious of him, his father would have lost the job. And if he lost his job - well…

Carefully folding the bag back into his sweatshirt pocket for later, Damien zipped up his bag and threw it into the closet. Nobody could find out about this. If they did, he would be _dead_. Maybe even literally. Not bothering to change, he climbed into the bed and fell asleep.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

"What about Prince Henry? Second in line to the throne of Albania, practically rolling in cash…" suggested Lily persuasively, though a little tiredly. Handing a picture of the prince himself over, Lily hoped that Jenny would choose him, if only to end their tiring search for a date.

It was a Saturday morning, and usually, Jenny loved nothing more than to sleep the day away. Unfortunately for her, this Saturday was different, because she had to decide on a date for the ball. _Today_.

"Lily, I'm not going to the ball with a 30-year-old - it's bizarre, not to mention a little creepy," Jenny sighed chidingly, talking to her as if she were a child.

Since 11 that morning, Lily Humphrey had been showing her daughter endless prospects for her to take to the ball. It was next week and Jenny was panicking. No matter how many ideas Lily presented, none of the men fit her standards - Jenny was incredibly selective. Some were too old, some too young, some too unattractive and some too tasteless or not rich enough. Jenny had to have the best of the best, as usual, and it seemed like an impossible task finding her perfect match. This was the social event of the year, and Jenny needed to make a splash. It was almost three now, and Lily was openly exhausted beyond belief.

"Besides, he could be a hideous beast for all we know. I mean, there has to be something wrong with him. Think about it: he's thirty and he's not married? If you ask me, the picture is probably photoshopped," Jenny added with an annoyed sigh, throwing the photo aside and settling to page through an old copy of Vogue while reclining comfortably on the white lounge chair in her mother's living room. Jenny rarely if ever went home on the weekends, but desperate times called for desperate measures. She didn't feel like having any of her 'friends' harass her about finding a date, or offer their stupid suggestions, so her mother was the next best thing. Maybe, just maybe Jenny felt slightly guilty at using her mother, but she really couldn't help herself. Her mother had been excited when she got her texts about it, anyway - she was practically begging Jenny to come over.

"Jenny, don't be so paranoid. You've managed to pick apart over 40 different men so far. You're being a little over the top," Lily sighed, exasperated. She could be really annoying sometimes.

"40 men…having so many choices is a bit excessive, don't you think?" A deep voice leisurely rang out from the elevator. Chuck Bass. Trust him to come up with some witty remark to her mother's obnoxious nagging.

"Why, hello, _Charles_. What a lovely surprise," Lily sighed, at first a bit sarcastic but then relieved for a distraction, tightly embraced her adoptive son.

"Jenny was just deciding - or rather not deciding - on her date for the French Ambassador's Ball next week" she informed him, smoothing out his hair a little.

"I'm sure you'll find someone, Jen" he reassured her, though he didn't seem too interested in the affair. "You always do."

Looking up from her magazine and failing miserably at looking annoyed at the interruption and his optimism, Jenny's face broke out into a smile when she saw Chuck. She gave him a little hug before plopping back down on the sofa chair tiredly, returning to her magazine.

Chuck looked over his shoulder and cleared his throat a bit awkwardly. "Actually, I've brought an acquaintance along with me." Suddenly, a man slowly walked out of the elevator doors with his hands shoved into his pockets. He was dressed impeccably, and had a roguish elegance, but he seemed a little miserable. Chuck gave a bright smile. "This Damien Dalgaard. Son of the Ambassador of Belgium," he said, gesturing to a tall man now leaning on the overpass near the kitchen.

Jenny casually discarded her magazine on the coffee table and looked over at the 'Ambassador of Belgium's son. _Wow_. Just one look told her instantly who her date would be. With stunning facial features, a lean body, dark blond hair and classy style, Damien Dalgaard was, simply put, gorgeous.

It only took him a moment for him to realize how she was unabashedly staring at him; he was astute and sharp. Intelligence was always a bonus. But it was the way he locked eyes with her, his gaze soft yet challenging that made her heart turn with interest.

"I wanted to ask you, Jen," Chuck said, trying to get her attention. Jenny broke eyes with Damien and a little embarrassed, tucked a piece of hair behind her ear, smiling unsurely, knowing he had her attention. "…I wanted to ask if you would show Damien around the city, for his father. He needs some supervision." At this, Damien seemed visibly annoyed, and probably wanted to deck Chuck across the face. Most people did. His restraint was a little remarkable.

But besides that, Jenny couldn't believe what she was hearing - show him around?

She couldn't lose her cool at a time like this. "It'd be my pleasure." She arose gracefully from the sofa, hoping she didn't look too tired or haggard and got up to shake hands, unafraid of his intimidating demeanor.

"I'm Jenny, your official tour guide as of today. Nice to make your acquaintance, Mr. Dalgaard," Jenny said as smoothly as possible, anticipation making her body feel electric.

Damien shook her hand, his grip confident and his eyes intense, a smirk on his lips. "Nice to meet you, Jenny."

_Hmm..this is going to be fun._


	3. Chapter 3

Addiction – Chapter 3

SUMMARY: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School and she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collides, and chaos ensues.

A/N: Hi guys. I've hit more than 200 views on Addiction! I had no idea so many people would read it when I first started writing it. What I would like, though, is more reviews. So please, rate and review! I love hearing your thoughts and opinions.

Also, I'm searching for another beta reader. So if you're reading this and interested, please PM me.

Nia xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or the 'It Girl' series

Co-written, edited by .stark. Rot-chan (my usual beta) is M.I.A so this will be edited later on and reposted as soon as I hear from her.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

And this is the loft", Jenny finished with a flourish. After a fun afternoon of sightseeing, the pair were completely knackered. Opening the door, they entered.

"You live here?" Damien asked with a raised eyebrow. The place was pretty small.

"No, I live at Lily's, Dan lives here" she said matter-of-factly.

"Right…"

Looking around, the loft looked pretty cozy. Damien hadn't seen a place like this for…. Well… ever. The fireplace with dancing flames, the odd bits of rubbish lying around, and cup of coffee on the kitchen counter, made the 'house' looked lived in, as if someone loved and cherished it deeply. Unlike the modern penthouses he was used to living in, this place had warmth and a sense of comfort.

Flopping on the worn couch, Jenny stretched her long, skinny legs tiredly. Sitting on the other side, Damien, closely observed the young girl sitting on the opposite end. She was undeniably pretty – that much was obvious. With waist-long blond hair, a tall height and was skinny as hell, Jenny was undeniably pretty.

"Where _is_ Dan?" asked Damien, still looking around.

"Probably out, seeing as the place is empty" she answered vaguely.

The tour was surprisingly enjoyable. Both talked, laughed and had a good time. The girl was bold, she wasn't afraid to stand up for herself. She had an air of confidence much like Damien's own. He liked that. She would be a good ally to have in New York, she could even help him deal. She knew the city. That was a definite plus. He had a feeling that she would be a useful tool for him, all he had to do was manipulate her. Prey on her weaknesses and use them for his own means.

Shrugging off her leather jacket and depositing it on the sofa, Jenny stood up and made her way to the kitchen. Looking over her shoulder, she asked "Do you want some coffee, I'm making some for myself?"

"Or, we could order pizza…" he suggested as he looked up from his phone. Seeing the look on Jenny's face, he figured that wasn't something she heard every day. Cute.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

Jenny was astounded. The future Prince of Belgium, wanted to eat pizza. Pizza. She couldn't believe it, no one in the Upper East Side ate it, according to Blair, it was too 'Brooklyn'. After a while, she didn't either. Her mouth watered thinking about the crispness of the crunchy crust, the taste of it on her tongue… delicious. Realizing she was frozen on the spot like an idiot, Jenny straightened and smiled.

"Sure, pizza it is…" she replied, not as quickly as she would have liked. Turning around, she squeezed her eyes tightly. _Stupid Jenny._

"Could you call them for me? I'm gonna go get changed" she called, walking over to her old bedroom. "I think I'll stay over tonight, I'm so not in the mood for Lily's endless questions"

"Already on it", he drawled, a smirk playing on his lips.

"Cool. Hey Damien, you're welcome to stay here over tonight. It's nearly half 11 and the Empire is about 20 minutes away, it'll be pretty late when you get there"

"Why not? I don't really feel like seeing that bastard's smug face tonight"

"I'm guessing the 'bastard' in question is Chuck Bass" she entered the living room, a knowing smile plastered onto her face. "He's really not that bad". Dressed in a pink tank top and pyjama shorts, she knew she looked good. The outfit emphasized her emaciated frame and showed off her legs.

"How did you know?" he asked curiously. Prying his eyes from her never ending legs, Damien focused them on her eyes.

"Chuck has that effect on people..." she explained, rolling her eyes good naturedly.

"What effect does he have on you?" Damien teased, wiggling his eyebrows suggestively.

"Damien, no. Ew! He's like my brother" she protested with a horrified expression on her face.

"Just kidding…" he trailed off.

"Won't your parents mind if I'm staying over" he asked after a pause.

"No, Lily and Dad know I often stay over at the loft and Chuck... well, he'll probably be suspicious" she said, crinkling her nose in thought.

"He has no reason to, it's not as if I'm gonna have sex with you" he muttered.

"Yeah..." Nodding her head in agreement, she concealed her hurt and wounded pride. There was nothing wrong with her, she was attractive. Wasn't she?

_Diiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing_. The doorbell rang loudly, breaking the pregnant pause. Without a word, Jenny stood up and answered the door. Pizza.

"Pizza's here!" she exclaimed brightly, holding the pizza high above her head. Wiggling her bottom, she carried the box into the kitchen, happily humming a tune.

"You really love pizza that much, huh?" he asked, noticing the sudden change in her behaviour.

"What do you mean?" Lifting her eyelashes, she stared into Damien's grey mercurial orbs questioningly.

Shrugging in reply, he quickly changed the subject. "So, I'll crash on the couch, that fine with you?" Shooting him a questioning look, she answered him.

"You can stay in Dan's room, it's Friday, he's probably out screwing his girlfriend or something" Jenny cringed at the image of Dan having sex.

"What, and risk him catching me in his room? The couch's fine."

"Your call"

Sliding the pizza pieces into separate plates, she grabbed the ketchup from the fridge and laid them out on a tray. Walking over to Damien, she placed the tray carefully on the coffee table.

"Just out of general interest, who's he dating anyway?" Damien said before taking a big bite out of the huge pizza slice.

"Olivia Burke" Jenny drawled spitefully.

Dan and Olivia had been dating for over a year. At first, Jenny thought that she was his rebound from his nasty break up with Serena but after a year, she had quickly given up that theory. As soon as Jenny met her, she took an instant disliking to the movie star. Somehow, she seemed phony and too perfect. The blond had a gift, so to speak. She immediately knew what people intentions just by looking at them and soon enough she her suspicions were proved correct. Just last week she had seen Olivia making out with some guy in the park. When she tried to warn Dan, naturally, he didn't believe her, telling her that his girlfriend was completely faithful. Jenny disagreed, but didn't bring up the issue again. After all, it wasn't her problem.

"You don't like her." It wasn't a question, Damien just stated a fact.

"No" she replied simply. Damien understood she didn't want to elaborate so didn't push her.

"So, what do you wanna do now?" Jenny asked while gathering the plates and taking them over to the sink.

"I'm kind of tired so I'm..." he started, gesturing to the couch. Honestly, he was really tired and all he wanted to do was just crash and sleep.

"Right, I'll just leave you to it then" she blushed, realizing it was almost quarter to 2. "Umm, I'm a late sleeper so I probably won't wake up until about 12"

"So am I," he chuckled at the flushed girl and stood up. "Before you go, just tell me where the bathroom is."

"Right along the corridor on the right"

Going over to the supply closet next to her bedroom, she rummaged around until she found a blanket, a pillow and a towel. Why was it so messy? Making a mental note to clear it out,she carried the supplies in her arms and draped them over the top of the couch. Fin

Tightening her fuzzy purple dressing gown around her slim waist, she switched off the all-too-bright lights and she locked the front door securely. You could never be too careful. As soon as she was in her bedroom, she turned off her lampshade on her nightstand and slipped under the soft covers.

Damien. He was so damn hard to figure out. Those silver orbs give nothing away; they were like endless tunnels, never seeming to end. He was the most closed person she had ever met, aside for Chuck, who guarded his emotions so carefully. The guy definitely had something to hide. But what?

Suddenly, the muffled music of 'Just Tonight' played. Shit. She left her cell phone in her jacket, which was on the sofa. Ditching the comfort of her bed, she reluctantly slipped on her ice cold slippers. The tall blond girl slowly tiptoed to the living room and turned the lights on, met with the sight of a figure sitting up on the couch – Damien.

Jenny watched in horror as he blearily located the phone and flipped it open.

"Damien, wait!" she warned. But her warning fell on deaf ears, he already had put the device to his ear.

"Hello" he grunted in an irritated voice. The guy was obviously annoyed at being woken up at 3 in the morning.

"Damien" he answered, lowering the mobile. By that time, Jenny was in front of him, a worried expression on her face as she fiddled with her hands nervously.

"It's Lily" he mouthed, handing it to her.

She had probably called to check whether she was coming home or not. She should have called her to let her know. She was in deep trouble, in other words – grounded. Lily probably got the wrong idea, she just hoped she would believe her. It did look bad. Hastily taking the phone from his hand, she held it at a distance while Lily ranted angrily about the dangers . When she was positive she had finished, Jenny then explained the situation, fingers crossed.

"I'll excuse it for now Jenny. I trust you. Next time this happens, I won't be so lenient" Lily's relieved voice was like music to her ears. "I still want to talk to you tomorrow, and Rufus will be hearing about this"

The colour drained from her face. Shit. Dad. He would kill Damien, without any explanation from her. Rubbing her forehead, she thought about how she would explain this one to her father.

"Sorry, I thought it was mine"

Looking at him, she smiled and nodded absently. He hadn't done anything wrong. She had been the one to invite him to stay over. She had been the one to forget to call Lily. She had been at fault here, not Damien.

"No, its fine" she reassured "not your fault".

He's shirtless? His defined muscles were on display. Wow. He wasn't a bodybuilder by any means, but he wasn't a scrawny boy either. He was hot._ Really _hot. Refraining from ogling his chest, she tore her eyes away from the young man's body.

"I'll leave you to rest, sorry about the… you know" she finished lamely. _What was __**wrong**__ with her tonight?_

With an awkward wave, she picked up the jacket and went back to her bedroom, turning off the lights on her way. Gliding under the covers, for the second time that night, she closed her eyes and within a few minutes fell asleep.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

"Hey" Damien hissed. Shaking Jenny's bony shoulder, he attempted to wake the girl, who, apparently was in a deep slumber. She didn't even flinch. God, she was so thin… so delicate and breakable…

"Jenny, Wake up" he said a little louder. Slowly, she buried her face in the pillow, with obviously no intention of listening to him. No reaction. Damn it, this was important. He would have to try a different method. Crouching down low, Damien blew in her ear.

"What the…? Damien?" Jenny mumbled groggily, blatantly annoyed by the disturbance. Her eyes reluctantly flickered open, and suddenly turned around to face him, their noses brushing each other's. Realizing how small the distance between them was, he smoothly moved back. He didn't want to give her any ideas.

"Can't a girl get any sleep around here?" she asked jokingly while slowly propping herself up against the headboard.

"Not when your brother's here. I just heard a car pulling up on the driveway and I'm guessing he won't like me crashing on his couch". He really didn't want to be beaten up on his first day here, by a _protective brother._

"Sure as hell he won't!" She immediately sat up. That got her attention, he noted, smirking inwardly. "If Dan finds out you're here, yours won't be the only body lying on this floor".

"Get in the closet" she told him frantically.

Hearing the sound of the front door click open, he hurriedly got in the closed space and tried to listen in to what was happening. All he could make out was faint voices. After realizing he wasn't getting anywhere, Damien gave up. he closed his eyes tiredly, rubbing his forehead stressfully. He wondered if it would be better if he went back to The Empire. Dismissing the idea almost instantly, he leaned back against the back of the closet. Something was digging into his back uncomfortably. Curious on what the offending object might be, he turned around with some difficulty and saw a deep red, lacy bra dangling from one of the hangers. _Sexy. _

"Damien" Jenny whispered loudly. Dropping the undergarment, Damien stepped out of the confined space. Crossing his arms against his bare chest and lean on the wall, he raised a questioning eyebrow.

"Olivia broke up with him, the poor guy's distraught and he's been drinking all night" she explained, while getting into the bed.

Scratching the side of his head, he nodded_. What a loser. _

"There's just one problem, I have no idea where I'm sleeping"

"You could sleep on the other side of the bed?" she offered, shrugging.

Damien weighed his options. There was no way he was going back to the Empire, Bass might tell his father, and that would lead to a string of questions, all which he didn't want to answer. If he stayed here, no matter how distraught Dan was, Damien guessed he might notice a guy on his couch. He wasn't going to sleep on the floor, he wasn't _that_much of a gentleman.

Without another word, he slipped under the covers, his decision made. Too tired to talk, within minutes, both were asleep.

**END OF CHAPTER**


	4. Chapter 4

**Addiction – Chapter 4**

SUMMARY: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School and she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collides, and chaos ensues.

A/N: Sorry this was so late, I was kind of busy all week. I didn't have anyone to beta this update. My current beta is still M.I.A and I'm still waiting to hear from her. Until then, enjoy this chapter!

Nia xxx

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or the 'It Girl' series

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

"Jenny, I'm leaving. Waffles are on the counter" a voice called out loudly and the faint sound of the door closing reached his ears.

Damien's eyes flickered open slowly, groaning at being woken up so early. He sat up against the pillows and opened bleary, bloodshot grey eyes. He blinked repeatedly, taking in his surroundings. He immediately gathered he wasn't at a hotel and tried to figure out where the fuck he was. Rays of light shone through the blinds meaning he was inside. That was a good thing. Fell asleep in a dark alley last time. Releasing a breath he didn't realize he was holding, Damien and remembered the events of last night. Jenny Humphrey.

"Damien, go back to sleep"

He turned his head to the half-asleep girl tugging on his wrist. Jenny lay on her side, towards him, blue eyes partially open. Her long hair was a tangle of blond, platinum - coloured waves, partially obscuring her face. The sheets were twisted around her legs, wrapped around a slender thigh. The rest of the blankets were pillowed under her cheek. Indeed, it looked like she had stolen most of the bedding, while Damien had commandeered the pillows.

It was obvious he had been the first to awaken. He slipped his hand away from Jenny's grasp and swung his legs over the side of the bed.

"I really have to go Jenny" he told her before realizing she had already fallen asleep again. Standing up, he made his way to the bathroom, intending to freshen up. He hastily located his shirt – which was draped on the foot of the bed – and pulled it on, grabbing his Rolex watch off the nightstand.

12:42pm. Oh god.

After splashing cold water onto his face, Damien left the loft without so much of a second glance behind him.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiing. Jenny Humphrey abruptly sat up in her bed, and fumbled for her phone under the sheets before finding it on the floor. How it ended up there was a mystery, she was sure she had put it on her nightstand. Oh well. Letting out a sound of triumph upon finding the small gadget, Jenny flipped it open without checking the caller ID.

"Hello"

"Hey Jenny, it's Damien". But Damien was… A sense of disappointment washed over her as she saw the other side of the bed empty. He had already left.

"Damien…hi"

"I left two hours ago, you were sleeping so-"he started.

"No, it's totally fine. Told you I was a late sleeper" she joked.

"No kidding, it's nearly two. Hey, if you're not doing anything today, we could meet up at the park?"

Excited, Jenny tried not to make a fool out of herself by squealing hysterically.

"I'd love to, say in about two hours? I have plans this afternoon so I can't make it any earlier" she lied professionally, examining her nails in pride. Jenny didn't want to make him think she was a loser and had no life.

"Sure". With that, Damien hung up, confusion evident in his voice. It looked like the poor guy hadn't been treated like that for…. Well, ever.

Smirking inwardly, she scrolled through her contacts list and randomly selected a name to grab coffee with. Sapphire Pearson, perfect. With a quick text and an instantaneous reply, Jenny gleefully bounced out of bed and ventured into her dressing room, sleep forgotten.

She frustratingly shifted through her clothes, thoroughly annoyed at having nothing to wear. After 10 minutes of searching for the right outfit, Jenny gave up and briefly considered cancelling plans with Sapphire and Damien. She had to meet up with her in 20 minutes and she wasn't even dressed yet, all her good clothes were at Lily's. She wanted to avoid having the 'birds and bees' talk with Lily, she knew would have to if she stopped over. Except… She dashed to her dad's old room (now her sewing room) and rummaged through the closet there, full of her own creations. Pulling out a hoodie type jacket, she matched them with a shop bought printed black short skirt and opague tights. Pleased with what she had picked out, she set about the challenge of getting ready in a record time of 5 minutes. Easy. Not.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

"I'd love to, say in about two hours? I have plans this afternoon so I can't make it any earlier"

She had plans? An expression of utter disbelief crossed Damien's sharp features as he wondered why she put her plans ahead of him. Usually, girls would fall at his feet, throwing themselves all over him. Then again, Jenny Humphrey was different. With a quick 'sure', he pressed the end call button, still pondering Jenny's words.

Suddenly remembering his arrangement with his client, he called him up to move forward their 'meeting' at the park. His first dealing in New York was today, and he wanted to introduce her to his business. Damien wasn't stupid, he knew the girl was attracted to him, and he used the fact to his advantage. All it would take was a little manipulation and some charm for her to do anything he wanted.

Walking to the four-poster in the corner of the low ceiling room he drew back the burgundy coloured curtains and laid down on the bed. His arms crossed over his chest and his eyes closed, he let his body drift peacefully into the meditative state that his father had ground into him at an early age. According to Edward, one must be centered in order to be powerful. Damien continued to let his mind delve over thoughts of his father, he hadn't heard from him since they got here, which was fine as far as he was concerned. Damien had worshiped his father as a child, but when he saw him as an out of control drug addict and an alcoholic, Damien had seen how weak and feeble his father really was.

He really could not care less about his 'duties to his country'. But to see his father put on a false show to the public for money and popularity had made him sick. With the stress of running for Ambassador, his father had talked of little else on the rare occasions when he was home. He had told Damien again and again how wonderful everything would be now that he had been elected. The position of the Ambassador of Belgium had been filled by Edward for almost a year and a half now, and if he played his cards right, Damien would one day be prince. In his mind, the thought of power and control over so much people was great, but he wasn't ready for that kind of responsibility. Well, not yet, anyway.

Damien could feel himself drifting slowly into sleep, the image of his father still infused on his mind when someone opened the door and entered in. Furious at being interrupted, Damien groaned and got up, annoyed at the intruder. Chuck Bass.

"Dalgaard" Chuck said coolly, a smirk on his lips.

"What the fuck…? He cursed, who did he think he was? Walking in, as if he owned the damn place. Oh wait, he did… Damien leisurely stood up, taking his time.

"Heard of knocking?" he said angrily, and took a step towards him, carefully controlled anger hidden in his eyes.

"I don't knock. Do I have to remind you of who owns this hotel?"

Damien clenched his jaw and crossed his arms across his chest. Ignoring the snide comment from Chuck, he spitefully replied.

"What do you want?"

"I'm going to warn you, one time, Dalgaard. One time. Keep your hands off Jenny, do not touch her. Or I swear…-" Chuck started threateningly

"I'll do whatever I want with her, you can't stop me. What're you going to do? Call my daddy?" he mocked, trying to wind Chuck up. He knew he wouldn't dare, he didn't have the nerve to face Ambassador Dalgaard.

"I didn't see you come home last night, I hope you weren't at Jenny's"

"I was. Actually, I slept over". With that last comment, Damien seized his topcoat and pushed past him, exiting the room, leaving a fuming Chuck Bass behind.

Smirking to himself as he made his way to the lobby, Damien thought about how easily Chuck lost control when his buttons were pushed. He would've expected him to hold his temper a little longer but he deducted that Jenny was really important to him. Unknowingly, Chuck Bass had shown a sign of weakness and Damien would definitely use it against him.

Briskly walking out into the cold air, Damien called a taxi, intending to go to the park. Time had flown by and he had five minutes to get there. Damn Chuck Bass.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

"So Belgium, huh?" Jenny said conversationally, trying to get to know Damien. She briefly remembered hearing about Belgium waffles. They were her dad's favourite but she hadn't tried them.

They were both walking through Manhattan Park, just talking. Jenny secretly hoped that someone would spot them there together, it would earn her big points in school, not that she needed them. She was already the Queen Bee of Constance but being seen with royalty… That was entirely on a different level.

"I bet they have really good waffles" she said, looking at Damien. "My family's really into waffles" she added, seeing the confused look on his face.

Damien chuckled, a genuine laugh. "Yeah, I've barely tasted them. We left when I was 4 so my father could work on the Oslo Accord?"

"He worked on the Oslo Accord that sounds major" she commented, impressed. Obviously, the Ambassador of Belgium was important, but this was amazing.

"Yeah, clearly more major than being a father, but…" he pulled a face. That was awful, but she guessed that was the way most rich children grew up. And the way he said it so casually, like it was normal… Well, it wasn't her problem.

"Right" she said, a bit awkwardly. An uncomfortable silence surrounded the, neither spoke. Jenny broke the silence by changing the topic.

"So, uh, what do you want to do? There's the boathouse for lunch, or we could walk on over to Jean Georges" she suggested casually.

"You know, I have a plan" Damien stopped slowly in his tracks and turned towards Jenny. "It'll be fun" With a

Just as she was about to reply, she caught sight of some Chapin girls sitting on the bench behind him, gossiping indistinctly, their attention on the couple before them. Trying not to lose her cool, the blond told Damien.

"Oh my god. Don't – don't look now, but those are – those are the Chapin mean girls."

Damien turned around and made eye contact with the two girls and whispered 'Hi' while smiling and walked over to the boat stand.

"They're going to die of jealousy" Jenny sung in a quiet voice, flashing an arrogant grin.

Damien was handsome and foreign, not to mention in line for the throne, and the girls thought they were going out. Knowing their nature, the news would be around the Upper East Side within the hour and would hopefully be posted by Gossip Girl sooner.

Following Damien, Jenny watched in horror as he picked up a toy sailboat and a remote control. What was he doing? It seemed as if he had reserved it, was he trying to embarrass her? While discreetly looking over her shoulder, she miserably noted the looks of envy that the girls were previously shooting her, had changed into loud giggles. Great. Familiar of the power of gossiping, within a few hours, everyone would know that she was with a Belgium retard.

"Toy sail – sailboats? Really?" she stuttered nervously. She had to stop him before he completely tarnished the reputation she had worked so hard to build.

"Come on. It might be cool in Belgium, but in Manhattan, only little kids do that" Jenny argued. It was no use. He was practically running to the lake and seemingly had no intention of turning around and returning the toy back to the stand.

She had anticipated a higher level of sophistication from the son of an Ambassador, however, it turned out that he was just a boring geek who loved playing with toys. _Looks can be deceiving._ As he lowered the boat onto the water, Jenny warily glanced around and moved back cautiously. More and more spectators were watching Damien curiously, after all, it wasn't every day you saw a grown man playing with a boat.

Ashamed, Jenny decided to call Chuck. She was so going to kill him for leaving a nutcase in her hands. Jenny impatiently tapped her leather ankle boots on the stone floor as she waited for Chuck to pick up. After 10 calls which went straight to voicemail, she left a message, making sure that Damien heard her clearly.

"Chuck, could you find another way to drum up business because this Belgium bore has been playing in the park for the past half-hour with his dinghy. I have a reputation"

Just as she finished saying, Damien got up and smiled, seemingly satisfied. At what, she didn't know.

"All right. All set"

Infuriated and frustrated beyond belief at him for wasting her time and humiliating her in public, she sneered spitefully.

"What now? Balloon animals" she ridiculed, as observed his boat. "By the way, you took the wrong boat" she added, nodding her head towards the boat stand, still disgusted.

Wearing an expression of fake confusion at her words, he replied, just as mockingly. "Uh, no. Actually, this is, uh, the one with the cash. Mine had the 'e' in it". As he said this, he reached into the hole in the boat, and pulled out a wad of money covered in plastic. It couldn't have been less than $1000. Jenny's moth hung open, shocked and completely astonished.

"What?" Jenny's the mouth hung as she heard Damien. E? He was a drug dealer? Dumbfounded from the revelation, she couldn't think of anything else to say.

"Sorry if I was boring you. You still want to get lunch or we could go find those, uh, Chapin girls?"

With an amused grin, Damien smoothly pivoted and walked to the boat stand, returning the boats. After a couple of seconds, she finally regained her senses and caught up with him.

"Lunch at Butter's?"

END OF CHAPTER


	5. Chapter 5

**Addiction – Chapter 4**

SUMMARY: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School and she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collide, and chaos ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or the 'It Girl' series

A/N: I'm changing this story's name to 'Addicted to You' by the next chapter. I thought it would be more fitting...

_**Spotted; our very own Queen J sharing a laugh with Belgium extraordinaire – Damien Dalgaard..For all those who don't know, D is the son of the Belgium Ambassador – Edward Dalgaard, and also in line for the throne. Could this be a beginning of a very beautiful friendship? Or something more? **_

A smirking Jenny Humphrey looked up from her phone, a content smile playing on her lips. Her plan had worked brilliantly. Underneath Gossip Girl's latest blast was a picture of Damien Dalgaard and her at the park, laughing. She was touching his shoulder and Damien himself was smirking, Jenny could easily see how people might mistake them for dating. The angle the picture was taken portrayed them being at a too-close-for-friends distance from each other, only added to the evidence. She knew she could rely on the ability of gossipers of the Upper East Side and, of course, Gossip Girl herself. Thanks to them, her social rating just went up considerably. _Thank you, Damien…_

"What exactly does an Upper East Side Queen do?" Damien asked suddenly. Startled, Jenny glanced up from her phone and met his inquisitive grey eyes. "You wear designer clothes and boss people around?"

Deep down, Jenny knew that using Damien was wrong, but by now, she just didn't care anymore. That was the thing about Queen J, she used anybody and did anything to get what she wanted, and she no longer cared about other people's feelings. In her mind, it was a good thing, if she didn't care, she wouldn't get hurt. It was as simple as that. She loved Nate once, which turned out tragically. Shaking her head to clear her thoughts, she answered Damien's question.

"No" she replied matter-of-factly. "I go to parties and openings and stuff." Damien made it sound as if she was some kind of stuck up, spoilt, princess. She was so much more that that.

"Where you wear designer clothes and boss people around?" he remarked, gesturing to her clothes. "Sounds like kind of a yawn"._ A yawn? Really?_ The blonde was surprised at Damien not knowing how important that was; he was supposed to be impressed.

Both of them just had lunch at the most exclusive restaurant in Manhattan and were now taking a light stroll.

"Well, yeah, compared to being an international drug dealer. What's the deal with that anyway?" she asked, trying to divert his attention from her. She had tried to obtain information from him on the way to Butter's but he was too vague. "I mean, you don't need the money. Your dad's an ambassador, right?"

"Exactly, which means we don't have to go through customs, they don't search our bags when we come in from The Hague" he started explaining logically, stopping and facing Jenny. "Besides of the added satisfaction of knowing my father would have to suffer if I were ever to be caught.

"A little bit of danger is what makes life worth living" he continued, searching Jenny's eyes. "And you had you very first taste today, Queen Jenny."

"It was kind of thrilling" she smiled charmingly, cocking her head to one side, still studying Damien.

"If you mean that, some friends are going to meet me a little later to refuel my boat. You in?"

Looking at Damien with wide chocolate brown eyes, she scanned his eyes for any signs of humour. As usual, his silver orbs were void of any emotion, not giving anything away.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

"Sounds like a plan" she agreed, with an excited gleam in her doe-like eyes.

His plan had worked. Judging by her expression and answer, Jenny Humphrey was obviously interested. She was ideal for drug dealing. She had told him about her reign as Queen Bee Pretty, creative and popular, the blonde had all the qualities that would be perfect for the job. Jenny was filled with a feverish passion and had a thirst for adventure which Damien had never seen in anyone else before.

He noticed Jenny hid her emotions quite well but as an expert analyser, he could see her feelings with ease. The way she talked about being Queen told Damien that she was hopelessly bored with her life and yearned for something more. Something that only Damien could give her.

Deep down, Damien knew it was wrong to manipulate a 16-year-old girl and introduce her to the fucked up world of drug dealing. He had seen first-hand what it could do to people. Like hell he cared… Her struggle to become the Queen of Constance would seem petty and easy compared to the hell he was going to put her through and by the time he was done with her, she would become a new person. Outside, she was a cold hearted bitch but deep inside, she was just like any other teenage girl – young and innocent. The Upper East Side hadn't turned her into one of them… Well not yet… She was cold and ambitious, there was no doubt about that, but she had a fire that no other Upper East Sider had.

Jenny Humphrey had built up high walls to protect herself and Damien was going to ruthlessly crush every four of them to achieve his goal. Besides, he only needed her for a few months, after that, he would dispose of her faster than she could say 'drugs'. It wasn't his problem what happened to her after that.

It wasn't as if he wanted to hurt Jenny, after all, she was nice girl and Damien wasn't some kind of sadist who took pleasure in making other people suffer. He needed someone to help him and it just happened that that person was Jenny Humphrey.

Pushing his thoughts aside, he attended to the matter at hand. Jenny. Just as he was about to say goodbye, his phone rang. Agitated at being interrupted by the device yet again, Damien accepted the call and put the HTC up to his ear.

"Hello" he drawled in an ascending tone.

"Damien, where are you?" the voice asked in a clipped and business-like tone._ Father. _No 'hello' back or 'how are you?' that was his father all right. He always had been a detached and aloof kind of man who wanted his only heir to be the same. Emotionless and indifferent.

"I'm kind of busy" he answered, ignoring Jenny's questioning looks.

"Drop whatever you're doing, I want you at The Empire in no more than 10 minutes", he demanded firmly and promptly hung up. There was no explanation or an apology, just an order which he was required to obey.

Shoving his phone back into the pocket of his top coat, he bid goodbye to Jenny and told her he'd text her details. Frustrated, the blond hailed a taxi whilst wondering how in the world he was going to make a 20 minute journey in 10 minutes.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

"Finally, where were you all day?" Lily inquired sharply, whilst reclining on the sofa and sipping her coffee daintily. Jenny strolled out easily out of the lift and inwardly groaned. She had just arrived at Lily's after her day with Damien and was unbelievably exhausted, mentally and physically. "Do you have any idea how concerned I was?"

"Furthermore, I haven't heard from you since last night, I thought something terrible had happened to you! Would you care to explain your absence and your failure to contact me?" she ranted, getting up and advancing towards Jenny.

"Lily, chill. Look, I was just with Damien, no biggie" she justified tiredly, rubbing her temples in relaxing, circular motions and wishing for this 'chat' to wrap us as soon as possible.

"It is a big deal, Jenny. I don't mind you spending time with him, but I do mind you letting boys you just met stay over at your house. And then going the whole day without telling me where you are, why?" she raged on, livid at Jenny for belittling the issue.

"No it's not, I'm telling you that nothing happened! Why are you being such a control freak?" she pointed out heatedly, Lily was getting on her last nerves and she simply didn't have the patience or the energy to remain rational.

"Jenny Humphrey, how dare you use that tone with me? I am your step-mother, have you forgotten that? Have some respect!" she fumed, getting angrier by the minute.

"Why should I? You're not my freaking **mom**, I don't have to explain anything to **you**" she shot back, spitting out the word 'mom' like it was a curse. Turning on her heel, she stormed upstairs to her room.

_What was her problem; she never minded where I was before? Why can't she just see that I don't need her worry or concern? I'm fine! _Taking a deep breath, she cleared her head, which was muddled and blurry with feelings and thoughts that needed to be sorted out. Discarding her jacket on the chair in the corner and hastily removing her shoes, she rolled onto the bed and buried her face in the silk pillow. Although spent and worn out, Jenny tried to analyse her thoughts. Surprisingly, they all revolved around a certain handsome attaché.

Damien. Emotionless and aloof Damien. The guy had high walls and impenetrable shields –considerably higher and stronger than her own - around him which she couldn't break or see through. An air of mystery and arrogance surrounded him, much like Jenny's own. The fact that he was an International drug lord and drop dead gorgeous only added to this air. He wasn't one of endless boys who turned into gloop every time Queen Jenny talked to them. Again, he was so unalike and distinctive from everyone else on the upper east side.

If she could wrap him around her finger, she'd have the world at her feet. He could be immensely useful to her and she could have unimaginable power and popularity by just dating him. With that thought, the blonde slowly drifted off to sleep, unknowing about what tonight held for her…

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

Anticipation and excitement made her body feel electric as she stood outside the high-class club, waiting for Damien. She'd always imagined drug dealing held in grimy and poorly-lit alleys, not in public places. Hell, she'd thought that drug dealers had were criminals who had greasy hair, wore ripped clothes and had an unhealthy obsession with money. She had been _so_ wrong.

"Hey, sorry I'm late", a voice came from behind her. Jumping slightly, she turned and faced the European himself- Damien.

"Hi" she said nervously, tucking a tendril of soft blond hair behind her ears. "What took you so long?" Around 2 hours ago, she'd received a text stating an address and a time, nothing else. She's been waiting here for 20 minutes and, in her fishnet stockings and thin jacket, she was literally freezing.

"I had a meeting with my Edward and some of his business associates. Shall we go in?" he said, eyeing her and raising an eyebrow.

"Sure"

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

As they entered the exclusive club, the fluorescent lights clouded their vision, blaring music blasted from the enormous speakers and the smell of sweaty bodies made Damien's nose wrinkle. Typical. Much to his astonishment, Jenny had not backed out and had arrived at the club ready. Anticipation radiated from her like waves and it was obvious the girl hadn't done this before.

"Relax Jenny" he drawled into her ear soothingly as he led her to the table he had reserved. The blonde was nervous as shit and looked incredibly suspicious.

"I **am** relaxed" she hissed menacingly, denying Damien's advice.

"Oh, by the way, Jenny this is Eugene. Eugene, Jenny" he introduced briskly as a tall and hefty man appearing out of nowhere.

"Hi, nice to meet you," Jenny said, oblivious to Eugene staring at her legs. The poor girl was so wound up and nervous, it seemed as if she could only focus on the deal and nothing else.

"Cool. See you boss" he said as he patted the burly guy's shoulder. He then turned his attention back to Jenny, an understanding look plastered on his face.

"I'm sorry Damien, I'm not usually this moody. After the argument I had with Lily and this raging headache I've had all day, I'm just so-" she started to apologize, shaking her head.

"Apprehensive" he finished for her, squeezing her shoulder comfortingly "Don't worry about it". Gaping, Jenny stood there, pondering how Damien could read her mind. Before she could ask him, he received a text.

"Good" he murmured as he read the text. "My guy's here." Turning to face Jenny, he once again observed how she was still jumpy and anxious. Fuck, she really needed to unwind or they would all be caught and Damien Dalgaard had never gotten caught.

"**Here** Here? Like he's coming over to the table?" she asked sceptically, looking around once again.

"Where would you suggest we do it?" Damien chuckled amusedly at Jenny's innocence. "In the alley, with the cops and the cameras?" Jenny shifted in her seat uneasily, twirling a stray piece of hair around her finger.

Queen Jenny was obviously nervous. There was no point doing this if they were going to get busted because of a fucking teenage girl who couldn't control her goddamn emotions! He wasn't going to deal with this. Sighing, he gave Jenny an easy way out.

"Oh. I understand if you want to leave or go to another table..." he trailed off, studying her expectantly.

"No, I'm good" she rejected the offer, propping her head up on the smooth surface of the table and staring back into Damien's eyes with a sense of pride. With a nod, he reached for her hand and lightly squeezed it. Jenny immediately pulled back a jolt racing through her veins.

"What are you doing?" she questioned softly, curling her hands on the edge of the table and gripping it tightly.

"We have to have some kind of story so people won't suspect us, so we're a young couple meeting up with an old friend" he filled her in briefly, scolding himself mentally for forgetting to tell her that. Jenny stared at him with wide eyes before quietly agreeing and reaching for his hands and enclosing them over her own. Damien flashed her a enamouring smirk and tightened his hold.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

A little while later, a short and scrawny man with wild, curly hair came up to their table and introduced himself to her as a friend of Damien's. As they sat there, looking at each other's faces uncomfortably, Jenny guessed that Damien expected her to do something to make the meeting less perplexed . Making small talk wasn't Jenny's area of expertise, especially in such awkward circumstances such as this one, but she tried her best. She already felt vulnerable and exposed when she was around Damien, if she chickened out or failed this deal, he would think she was some kind of loser.

She cleared her throat delicately. "So you guys went to boarding school together?" she asked, making conversation.

"Yeah, eighth grade, le rosey" he replied, pulling the little packet of pills from his pocket discreetly and took Jenny's hands like a lover would. Pretending to place the other hand on her thigh, he pressed the pills between her legs. Successfully succeeding at trying not to blush profusely, she snatched the pill and passed it to Peter, who was sitting next to her. Immediately, he handed her a thick pile of money, folded, and bound together with an elastic rubber band.

"Good times" the man grunted, touching her thigh. Annoyed, she slapped his meaty hand away, noticing how it was so different from Damien's slim hands and long fingers. Heart pumping, she excused herself and got up to leave for the ladies room.

"No, no, no. Hey, sit down. Test the product" he said quietly as he wrapped Jenny's hands around a pill. What it contained, she didn't know.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

He had loved that vibe. The energy. Dealing was exciting, as hard as that was to believe. It was the only thing that he truly interested him. Even nearly 6 years of dealing, he could still feel his breathing change when he was busy and the adrenaline that rushing through him was unbelievable. He had never dealt in New York and that fact alone gave him an incomparable buzz. Due to the fact he was staying in Belgium for the last couple months and so couldn't sell drugs, he had substituted this with regular sex.

He still had two customers and if Jenny continued to be like this, then he was in deep shit. The girl needed to loosen up and Damien knew just what would help her.

"No, no, no. Hey, sit down. Test the product" he said quietly as he slipped her a blue coloured capsule – 'G'.

"Sure, why not?" she muttered as she took the drug and clenched it in her fist tightly.

"That won't be necessary", a new voice took the pill and elegantly threw it on the floor, where it disappeared from sight. Chuck Bass. Who else? Beside him, Jenny visibly sighed with dismay and shook her head.

"After I got your message, I had housekeeping do an early turndown on Dalgaard's room. That's where they found his stash. I've had my own experience in the boat pond. I'm taking you home and you and your father have until noon to pack up and leave. After that it's in the river" he drawled an explanation and grabbed Jenny by the arm. While roughly shaking off his hold on her, Jenny didn't notice Damien discreetly lowering down to pick up the discarded drug.

"Chuck, you're totally overreacting. I'm really fine" she protested coolly, standing up and stepping away from a very frustrated Chuck Bass.

"Dude, the lady said she's fine" Damien stepped in, putting his hands on the table and leaned in, looking Chuck straight in the eye. _What was his problem?_ Damien hated people who meddled in other people's business – the 'overprotective' big brother types.

"Dude, I'm Chuck Bass, even Europeans must know what that means" he countered, mirroring Damien. Taking his hands off the table, Chuck exited the establishment and Jenny followed soon after.

"Give me the pill," she whispered desperately, her heel tapping on the glimmering, black floor impatiently. Smirking smugly, Damien cautiously handed over the substance, dropping it in Jenny's palm.

"Anytime" he sensually breathed into Jenny's ear, seeing Chuck come into view outside the see- through door.

The dainty blonde responded with a quick 'Thanks, I'll call you' and sashayed to the door, sending a saucy wink towards Damien. With a shake of his head and a quick grin, he went to deal with his next customer.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

The silence since the moment Jenny got in the limo with Chuck till the moment they entered the penthouse, was unbearable. Neither said anything, Jenny preferring to sulk in peace and sit as far away from Chuck as she could without getting off the limo. Not that she could do that, no matter how badly she wanted to.

She knew that Chuck somewhat cared about her, to an extent, but this was over the top. He'd barged in and embarrassed her in front of Damien and dragged her away like she was some kind of child who couldn't think for herself. _How could he do this to her?_ It wasn't as if he hadn't done any.

"Look, I get the whole 'sullen teenager pushing the envelope thing', I've pushed a pack" he admitted, wincing at the memories of his teenage years which were filled with drugs, sex and alcohol. "But you're better than that Damien guy."

Jenny snorted disbelievingly and crossed her arms across her chest; she couldn't believe that Chuck Bass, The Chuck Bass, was telling her that she was too good for someone. The same Chuck Bass that tried to rape her on the night of Blair's 'Kiss On The Lips party', wanted to keep her safe. The same Chuck Bass who used to be BFF's with drugs, was now telling her not to get involved in them. _What a hypocrite!_

"Look, I may be Queen, but I'm more lonely and bored than I was when I lived in Brooklyn" she confessed boldly, taking a step forward, "and being with him is exciting."

"-And dangerous" he warned, his 5'11frame in level with Jenny's tall 5'9 with heels. She scoffed, rolling her eyes.

"Please, it takes one to know one" he said quietly. "I saw that look in your eye the very first day you came on my radar."

"And what so called **look** would that be?" she asked mockingly.

"Be very careful Jenny Humphrey. If you go down the rabbit hole, it going to take more than Blair Waldorf and your army of minions to drag you back up"

Jenny ignored Chuck's eerie warning, he didn't faze her. "So what, you're going to walk me up to my room and make sure I don't get into trouble?" she questioned sarcastically, sneering at the serious man before her.

"Just try not to run into any euro dealers in the kitchen" he joked, smiling. Jenny scoffed once more and strutted up to her room, paying no attention to the slightly creepily smiling, Chuck standing there.

Even the simplest task of getting changed was a difficult chore when one was this exhausted, but it had to be done. The shock and the excitement of that evening still hadn't worn off, and the adrenaline was still pumping, if anything it had gotten stronger. Snuggling into her bed she got out her iPhone and started texting – to no other than Damien Dalgaard.

After the text was sent and the 'text message sent' sign flashed up, Jenny decided to try a fun experiment. Taking a clear glass of water from her nightstand, she carefully opened the packet with the pill in, taking care not to drop it. Dusting it off, she swallowed the small drug with a gulp of the liquid. Almost instantly, she felt a sense of euphoria and contentment wash over her. Jenny guessed this was the 'high' that drugs and pills like these were famous for. As the sensations got stronger, the more she relished and enjoyed it.

_Thank you, Damien..._

END OF CHAPTER


	6. Chapter 6

**Addiction – Chapter 6**

SUMMARY: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School and she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collide, and chaos ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or the 'It Girl' series

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

The early November's brisk air was harsh, blowing golden leaves across Fifth Avenue like handfuls of thrown confetti. The once crimson and yellow trees were nearly bare although a few leaves clung stubbornly to them, refusing to let go and join the colourful array on the floor. There was a girl walking down the street, a tall girl in a tight-belted trench coat, with long blonde hair that flew in the wind. People craned their heads, watching as she strolled past

A shorter boy with ruffled brown hair yelled out her name, and she turned to acknowledge him.

"Hey!" Eric Van Der Woodsen greeted cheerfully, joining Jenny beside her on the sidewalk, and the pair started to make their way to Constance Billard High School. Eric was Jenny's one and only 'true' friend since she had moved to Brooklyn and started going to Constance. It seemed strange to many people that they'd never hooked up – not that Jenny hadn't considered it, after all, he was rich and handsome. But that 'spark' was just never there. And then there was the issue of him being undeniably gay.

"Hi Eric" she greeted back, just as brightly. Although the 'high' she had experienced last night from taking the pill, had worn off, she still felt alive like she never had before.

"What's gotten you in such a good mood this morning? Normally, you would be snapping at me for being so cheerful this early" he questioned curiously, throwing in a mock suspicious glance. "If I didn't know any better, I'd have thought you were on drugs."

Jenny froze internally, her stomach filling with dread and a slew of excuses and denials on her tongue. But seeing the joking look on Eric's face, relief began to flow through her. He didn't know. How could he?

"'I've figured out a plan to get back at Yasmin. That slut really humiliated me last week!" she lied easily, making a mental note to keep Yasmin away from Eric. The excuse wasn't quite true. But it wasn't exactly a lie either; she _was_ working on a plan.

"Making out with your **ex**-boyfriend after **you** broke up with him, isn't humiliating you, Jenny" Eric sighed, his face darkening.

"She did it that afternoon! And she announced that they were officially **dating** the next day. If that isn't humiliation, then I don't know what is", she retorted, her mood dampening considerably. Raphael Hobbs was Jenny's latest conquest, the son of the billionaire – Brandon Hobbs. A mere week after they'd gotten together, Jenny grew bored of him, after all he was just like all the others, only going out with her because of her social status and of course, her body. She'd kept up the charade long enough for a week, and then dumped him heartlessly.

"You didn't even fucking like him!" he pointed out, yelling out in frustration at Jenny's shallowness.

"Whoa Eric, calm down. Besides, the bitch had it coming. She obviously did just to piss me off."

"Not everything is about you, Queen Jenny" Eric exclaimed sarcastically, not believing Jenny's vain nature.

"I never said it was. I don't know why you always react like this. Eric, you know what I have to do to stay on top," she countered, with a raised eyebrow.

"React like what?" he asked, growing angrier by the minute.

"Like this. You make it seem like I'm some kind of monster whenever I do something like this" she questioned, waving her hands around dramatically.

"You have, don't you see? Jenny, you've changed. You're not the caring and warm Jenny Humphrey that I made friends with. That I actually liked. That incident at the Dubutante Ball with Graham made me realize that-"

"Are you still on that? I've apologized like a hundred times, what more do you want from me?" she irked; annoyed that Eric was still hung up on that. It had been over a month ago and she'd thought that he had gotten over it. Clearly, he hadn't.

"I want you to stop being such a cold-hearted bitch."

"That's just me, Eric. And if you can't accept that, then I'm not sure I want to be friends with you anymore" she said emotionlessly, and started walking away.

Eric caught her wrist desperately and spun her around to face him. "No, that's where you're wrong. Jenny, this isn't you. You aren't like this. Behind all of this hard exterior, you're a good person. The honest and humble Jenny is still there, I-"

Jenny laughed scornfully, cutting off Eric's sentence. "If you seriously think that's me,** you're** wrong, Eric Van Der Woodsen. You don't know me at all."

With that, Jenny pried Eric's fingers of her tiny wrist and continued her journey to school alone.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

"Damien, hi", Jenny's face momentarily lit up when he came into view. After school, she agreed to meet up with him at Central Park. Head to toe in black, she donned a grey trench coat and black leggings with ridiculously high boots. Sitting on the park bench, the usually guarded girl looked melancholy and troubled today . He'd have thought she would've been a little happier due to the 'G' he'd given her last night.

"You look like your dog just died," he stated plainly, sitting down next to her.

"I don't have a dog," she mumbled, averting her eyes from Damien's interrogative ones and staring at her shoes with new found interest. "Can we go now?"

"Not until you tell me what's bothering you" he said softly, raising her chin slightly, and studied her steadily. "Was it Bass?"

"No, it's nothing," she answered defensively, getting to her feet. "Look, if you don't want to do this with me, then I'm going home."

"Jenny" he said, wrapping his fingers around her wrist and pulled her towards him. Electricity flowed through him like never before, as his rough hands touched her baby soft skin. Losing her balance, Jenny fell backwards and landed squarely in Damien lap, his hands securely clutching her waist. Blushing profusely, Jenny jumped off his lap, and sat on the other side of the hard bench. He chuckled at her innocence.

"You're such a prude" he commented, smirking at her. Jenny's jaw dropped open as she gaped at him, in a manner that was much similar to a goldfish.

"Am not!" she denied defensively, a smile tugging on the corner of her mouth. She was starting to soften.

"Then why is your face red?" he questioned before raising a single eyebrow.

"I'm just really hot," she huffed lamely, fanning herself dramatically.

"Sure," he said, his tone obvious that he didn't believe her.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox oxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

14 minutes later, Damien found himself weaving through the gyrating crowd with Jenny. The lights bounced off the barely dressed bodies, making their skin strange shades of red, yellow and blue. Several girls tried to grab onto him, their hands 'accidentally' brushing his ass and hands as he passed. But he didn't turn to look where any of the gropes came from. His eyes were trained on the bar, where he knew Richard, his guy, would be. After he'd given Damien the drugs for that night, he ordered a drink to loosen up.

"Do you want anything?" he asked casually, swivelling on the chair to face Jenny. The blonde was staring off into space, when Damien clicked his fingers in front of her.

"No thanks, I'm good", she answered, a tight smile plastered onto her face as she leaned in to him. She was obviously upset, but about what, Damien didn't know. "Damien, can you give me something?"

Damien raised an elegant brow, pausing to look at Jenny and knowing exactly what that 'something' was. It would probably do her some good and help her release the tension she had been carrying all afternoon. He held is hand out under the table with the pill on his palm and two seconds later, she gingerly took it.

"Thanks, be back in 5" she promised and excused herself, heading towards the grimy doors that were visibly labelled 'Toilets'.

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

Internally giggling at Damien's success in cheering her up, Jenny thought about the sparks of electricity that flew when his hand touched her. She frowned, her eyebrows furrowing in confusion. Why did she blush? Jenny Humphrey did not blush. Ever. And sparks? When did she start thinking and acting like a 13-year-old girl with her first crush? Already embarrassed at being shown up by Chuck and Damien witnessing her stepmother yelling at her on the phone, Jenny was downright humiliated when he accused her of being a prude. She wasn't a prude. Agitated at her behaviour, Jenny opened her palm to reveal a small pill.

Cautiously swallowing the pill with the water bottle from her Gucci bag, she felt the same sensations as last night, only 10 times better. God, it felt fucking amazing. The euphoria was back, plus the tingling in her body and her head felt extremely light. Damien had given her something else, heavier and stronger than the last drug he'd given her, she made a mental note to ask him about it later.

The pill helped clear her head and her row with Eric shifted to the back of her mind. With a last glance in the mirror to check her appearance was immaculate, she returned back to Damien, unaware of sharp, green eyes noting her every move.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

After collecting the drugs from his guy and finishing his drink, he eyed a blonde, busty girl sashaying towards him, tossing her long hair back flirtatiously. She couldn't be older than Jenny's age however, was dressed much too provocatively for a 16-year-old. Dressed in a strapless crimson dress that barely covered her ass and matching dangerously high stilettos, she was exactly his 'typical hook up'. Smooth and sculpted legs were generously on display and a peek of her deep purple thong was exposed. Perfectly applied dark red lipstick coated her full lips and her lust filled smoky eyes were fixated expectantly on his own.

"Hey gorgeous" she breathed sexily, sitting herself down on the stool next to him and leaned in. "Wanna dance?" Her well-endowed boobs were nearly popping out of the translucent fabric and the girl was brushing them in his face. The stench of strong perfume infiltrated his nostrils, making him wrinkle his nose.

She was obviously arrogant, narcissistic and, judging by her clothing choice, was presumably looking for a one night stand. An aura of confidence and experience surrounded her, and many men around the club were unabashedly leering at her, desire apparent on their faces.

Something clicked inside Damien and he found himself rudely declining her offer and blowing her off.

"No thanks, I'm good" he turned down, waving his hand dismissively. The girl's eyes clouded with bewilderment, it was clear she had never experienced rejection.

"Come on, baby," she tried again, running a manicured finger down his chest lightly. "I can give you what you want..."

"I said no, bitch. Fuck off and go find yourself another man to throw yourself at!" he exclaimed angrily, turning his back to the simmering girl.

He didn't know what was wrong with him, rejecting a perfectly attractive girl like that. Shooting a dirty look his way, the girl stomped away to her friends, purposely shaking her butt as she did so. Normally, he would've accepted and two hours later been in bed with her, fucking her into the bedsheets ruthlessly. However, this time, the girl seemed too fake, too conceited and too sluttish. He never had a problem sleeping with other sluts like her before, but suddenly, he didn't feel like jumping into bed with a girl who had been defiled by other men more times than she could count. Impure and corrupt, the girl probably spread her legs for anyone with a dick.

"What's her deal?" Jenny's voice broke into his thoughts, bringing him back into reality. Her eyes were glassed over and a serene smile graced her face as she watched the girl eye her enviously.

"Just another whore," he answered back casually, checking his phone. "Nothing a prude like you should worry about."

He would never admit it, but he liked her blush. The way blood rushed to her cheeks and her nervous stuttering was amusing as hell. The girls he had been with had been emotionless and boring debutantes who cared only for expensive shopping trips and extravagant socializing events. There was something so pure about her blush and smile, something so raw... It was so interesting, filled with emotion.

"What's that supposed to mean?" she queried, tinges of red already dusting her cheekbones. Giving her a knowing look, he led her to their reserved table and directed his attention to a well built man swaggering towards them. Although shorter than Damien, his looks made up for his slight lack of height. His soft looking platinum hair was styled to perfection and his model like features made him stand out from everyone else in the club.

"Hey, Stephen right?" he said, extending his hand across the table. Nodding stiffly, Stephan shook it with a firm grip.

"And who's this?" he asked, turning himself to Jenny, his eyes skimming over Jenny with a hungry look. Noticing this, Jenny introduced herself and shot him a coquettish smile, gesturing to the stool beside her. Damien observed the flirty exchange between them with mild concern, there was something about the guy that he couldn't exactly pinpoint.

Damien passed the drugs to Jenny discreetly and taking them, she gently dropped the packet between Stephan's legs, brushing his length with the tips of her fingers as she did so. Smirking as she spotted Stephan's rapidly growing erection, she looked back at Damien who gave her a so-what glance. Thwarted, Jenny decided it would take a little more than a little touch to convince Damien.

A bound pile of cash landed in her lap and a smooth hand slipped between her legs and started fingering her. Gasping, she resisted the urge to snap her thighs shut and slap him across his pointy face. With a wink, she grabbed the cash and glided it into Damien's waiting hands. The deal done she looked sideways to see his approving nod at completing the deal.

"Dance with me?" Stephan asked, offering a hand to Jenny, which she readily accepted. Excusing herself to Damien, she wafted with Stephan to the glittering dance floor, her heels clinking on the floor.

Damien ordered another drink as Jenny grinded with the man to the beat of the fast music. After turning down another girl, he rubbed his temples as he drowned another shot. He didn't even know why he was still there. If the work was done, he was gone, but today he was sitting here, waiting for a girl he met a couple of days ago. Ridiculous. Suddenly, a shriek erupted from the corner of the floor. Whipping around on his chair, Damien spotted a very uncomfortable Jenny in the corner being groped by Stephen. It was clear the girl had taken this 'game' too far. Shit. If he didn't get there soon, it looked like the guy was going to do more than 'play games' with her.

He didn't normally play the saviour/hero rescuing the damsel in distress, but apparently today was an exception.__

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

"Stop," she protested, trying to shove him away. He didn't flinch and resumed biting her neck harshly, seizing her shoulders to stop her struggles. "I don't want this."

"You seemed like you did when you were giving me a fucking handjob under the table." He grunted, biting her neck. "You started this, now you finish this."

"I don't-"

It had all been a big mistake. Jenny hadn't meant for it to go this far. One minute she was dancing, the next he had her pushed against the wall, feeling her up. Everything had gone completely out of her control, she hated feeling like this. She felt comfortable and safe when she was the one in control. The harder she fought, the more his hold on her tightened. As soon as she began to panic, she was rescued.

Stephan grinned perversely, and reached out to grab her arm, twisting her around so quickly she lost he balance tumbled to the ground. Picking her up, he squeezed her through the fabric of her jacket and jerked her toward him. Jenny sucked in an involuntary breath. Before she had a chance to say or do anything, his arm was wrenched away from her, and Damien stood to her side, his fingers wrapped around Stephan's forearm.

"What the hell?" Stephan said, trying to pull his arm away, but Damien held tight. "Get your damn hands off me."

Damien made no move to release him. "Are you going to keep your hands to yourself?"

"Are you serious? I was only having fun with her."

Damien raised his brows. "Don't I look serious?"

Stephan stepped forward until he stood extremely close to Damien, their noses almost touching. "Your girlfriend wanted this, didn't you see her feel me up under the table, or are you that blind? I just wanted to make out with her, no big deal. It's what people do in clubs"

"Why don't you just go ahead and try? See how many fingers you have left when you're done."

Stephan's brows rose. "Are you threatening me, Dalgaard?"

Damien shook his head. "I don't stoop to threats. What I say is fact. You touch or 'have some fun' with her like that again, and you will walk away with less fingers than you came here with.

Damien stared at him with a disgusted expression while Jenny tried to pry his arm off her. Stephan continued, tightening his grip on her shoulders and evading Jenny's attempts to escape.

"Come on dude, I'll share, there's plenty of her to go around. Maybe I'll invite some friends over and you can supply me something to 'relax' her with. What do you-" his question was cut off with a flying blow to his head from Damien. Jenny gasped at hearing Stephan's words, her face twisting in abhorrence and revulsion.

Stephan grinned perversely as he thumbed away the trickling red liquid on his forehead and advanced towards Damien.

"I'll have her Dalgaard, one way or another. Until then..." he warned, trailing off threateningly. Turning towards the now seething Jenny, he planted a chaste kiss on her lips, his voice hushed as he whispered "I'll see you later cupcake." As soon as he leaned away from her, Jenny slapped him across the face with force, and confidently replied back. "You'll fucking stay away from me."

Feeling a sudden burst of anger at Damien's intrusion, she clenched her fists tightly, fighting the urge to yell at him in public. Jenny was not some poor little girl that needed to be saved and protected by a drug dealer. She hated when people interfered with her matters, she neither needed nor wanted their help. Dan was the same; at least he had learned to leave her alone. Chuck, however, still hadn't learned.

Determined not let either men get to her, Jenny settled that she would act like it never happened. She could cope with that. Pushing her throbbing shoulders back and letting the drug induced euphoria wash over her, she internally calmed herself down. She felt in control again. 'Nothing happened' she chanted silently, repeating the phrase over and over again in her head. That was always how she dealt with major troubles; she convinced herself that the incident didn't happen and carried on with life, avoiding dealing with the problem. It was better that way. If she didn't think about it, she couldn't panic about it.

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

With that retaliating comment, Jenny took Damien's wrist and led him back to their table, sat down and ordered herself a drink. Damien stared at her unbelievingly, shocked at her ability to just brush off an incident like that.

"What are you doing?"

Jenny stayed silent, her white fists clenched underneath the table. Raising a hand to lift the small glass to her lips, she rapidly chugged the shot down her throat, wincing slightly as she did so.

After ordering another tequila, she leisurely turned to him, her hands now calmly folded in her lap. "I think your customers are here", she nodded her head towards the dark skinned approaching couple.

The next two deals were like a blur, flitting past in a blink of an eye. All Damien had to do was pass Jenny the drugs and she did the rest. The girl was a fast learner; he liked that, scratch that- he found it exceedingly hot. She had a passion to prove herself, and that worked to his advantage. But her quality of being able to push aside her feelings to focus on a task was truly astounding.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

After the deals were completed, Damien hailed a cab and took Jenny to his hotel room. Her trench coat was draped over the chair opposite them as she sat, her hands stroking the silk sheets tenderly, on the edge of his bed. "You alright?" he confirmed quietly.

"Yeah" she assured him curtly, throwing her head back and tenderly rubbing her collarbones. Before she could make any move to stop him, Damien nimbly took hold of her shoulder and slipped her shirt slightly off her shoulder, revealing dark bruises on her bony neck and all across her collarbones. There were light cuts and grazes where Stephan had dug his nails in but thankfully, no blood was there.

"What the hell, Jenny?" he said, tracing his index finger faintly the blemishes that stood out on Jenny's porcelain skin. "Why didn't you tell me?"

"Damien, it's nothing, they're not that bad," she told him firmly, readjusting her shirt and getting to her feet to reach for her coat. Stopping her, Damien took her by the wrist and tugged her to his full length mirror where he gestured to the marks on her skin.

"No! They are that bad. Just look at them" he protested, motioning to her injuries, disbelieving of her ignorance. "Look at what he did to you."

Finally coming into terms with the severity of her injuries, Jenny drew her breath in sharply and blinked. Senses returning, she once again covered herself up and turned towards Damien, crossing her arms over her chest.

"Look, nothing happened, okay? I'll just smear some cream on them and it'll be fine," she argued casually. "They don't even hurt that much."

"Jenny, that's not the point" he sighed, imitating her actions.

"Then what is?" she countered, her eyes narrowing dangerously.

"The point is that what that guy did to you or more importantly, what he was _going_ to do to you" he explained, exasperated that she didn't seem to understand the severity of the situation. "You heard what he said."

"So what, he was probably some dude high or drunk" she defended. "He probably didn't even know what he was doing or saying."

"No, I can tell when someone is drunk or on drugs, but this guy definitely wasn't. He meant what he said to you, Jenny" he said, shaking his head, inching closer to the wary girl. "I know guys like him, they're dangerous and they always go through with their threats."

"Look Damien, you didn't have to do that. I can handle myself"

Damien shook his head and turned away. "Like you did such a great job escaping from him."

"I was trying to prove a point, Dalgaard" she muttered.

"I didn't mean that. I was only kidding. Even if you were, you didn't have to go and whore yourself to him to prove that you aren't a prude."

"Is that what I am, a whore who throws herself at anyone?" she demanded, shaking with anger and preceding to throw on her coat.

"If I hadn't come when I did, he would've raped you. He was twice your weight and he was a guy. You're no match for him, but you seem intent on dissuading any help from anyone else" he continued, ignoring Jenny's outburst.

"That's because I don't want your help. Just because I'm a little skinny, doesn't mean that you have to come save me every time I'm in trouble." She ranted angrily, pushing Damien away from her.

"Just remember that the next time you take on someone so much stronger than you. I won't always be there to come to your rescue." His nose grazed her jaw, his whispers dancing along her collarbone.

"I can take care of myself," she said, shoving her hand feebly against his chest. "I don't need to be rescued and I most certainly want or need your help." Her voice came out low and breathless.

He pulled back, his eyes meeting hers. "Don't you?"

**END OF CHAPTER**


	7. Chapter 7

**Addicted To You – Chapter 7**

SUMMARY: Jenny Humphrey is bored with her life as the Queen of Constance Billard High School and she wants something more… Damien Dalgaard offers excitement and danger. Two different lives collide, and chaos ensues.

Disclaimer: I do not own 'Gossip Girl' or the 'It Girl' series

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxox

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

After a shaky breath, Jenny raised her hand and rapped on the door. She listened intently for movement from inside, but heard nothing. After a few harder pounds, she pushed the doorbell next to the frame three times before she finally heard footsteps nearing where she stood. Her breath hitched and she felt her cheeks heat. _Stop it!_ She scolded herself silently.

The sound of the dead bolt turning and the rattle of the knob reached her ears just as the door swung open. Every drop of breath in Jenny's body left her at the site before her. Damien stood in the doorway, his face fixed into an expression of surprise. Jenny felt her eyes widen and stare ashamedly at him. Drops of water fell from his soaked hair, over his face, and down the expanse of his bare, ink-laced torso, its trail only stopping at the white towel wrapped haphazardly around his waist and clutched in his fist.

"Jenny?"

"You're naked," She inhaled sharply and raised an eyebrow, successfully stopping herself from blushing.

"I am not," he said indignantly. "I'm wearing a towel."

She shook her head, disagreeing. "But you are under that!"

"And so are you under your clothes."

"That's not the same." She battled herself to keep her eyes on his face. "I want to talk to you for a second. Can I . . . God Damien, can you get dressed?"

He chuckled. "Fine. Come in." His voice retreated as he did.

Jenny took in a deep breath, opened her eyes cautiously, and walked into his suite, shutting the door behind her. He'd already left the main sitting room and gone upstairs which helped Jenny breathe a little easier. The beige tones of the place complimented nicely with the furniture and the suite itself was enormous, with spacious two floors. A spiral staircase extended up into the bedrooms and the ground floor consisted of a stylish kitchen, a sitting room, a dining room and a study.

After 10 days of refusing to talk to Damien, she was tired of their cold war. Truthfully, she missed him. A lot. She missed their playful banters and helping him out with his dealing. Most of all, she missed him. Jenny knew it was such a sentimental and mushy thought, and Jenny Humphrey was not neither sentimental nor mushy. She honestly didn't know what happened to her. Why did she come undone at the simplest of his touches? She hated it. But most of all, she feared it.

"There. I'm dressed. Happy now?"

_No._

Jenny turned slowly, finding him telling the truth as he stood in front of her, wearing a pair of jeans, a gray short-sleeved t-shirt and no socks. His hair was still wet, though it looked like he'd at least run a towel over it.

"Yes. Thank you," she lied again, wondering if lying to herself could become pathologic. She made a mental note to Google that later.

He crossed his arms over his chest and peered at her. "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

"Last week."

He rolled his eyes. "Again? You don't like being rescued. I got it."

Jenny felt a spark of anger ignite in her once more, but she fought with everything she had to snuff it out. "No, I don't, but I realize you didn't know that, so I wanted to apologize for getting so angry about it."

His brows rose and a sly grin pulled at his lips. "Really?"

Now it was Jenny's turn to roll her eyes. "Yes, and you don't have to be so smug about it either." She mimicked his stance by crossing her arms over her chest. "No, I don't like feeling like I need anyone to take care of me. I've spent enough of my life having a father and a brother always sticking their noses in my business and I don't need you to do it too. But," she paused to take in a breath and meet his gaze, "it was rude of me to go off on you. I know you were just trying to help."

"It took you a week to come and apologize?" he asked.

"Yeah, well... I don't do this often," she told him, shifting her eyes to stare at her feet nervously.

"Obviously. But for the record, you're not a whore," he clarified. She supposed that was his way of apologizing.

She nodded slowly. "Do you have some deals today?"

"I believe I do, Queen Jenny," he answered, grinning devilishly.

"Lily," Chuck greeted as he entered Lily's apartment, wrinkling his nose at the strong odour of burning wafting from the kitchen. He eyed his adoptive step-mother in the kitchen, cooking. "What in the world are you doing?"

"Hello Charles," Lily replied distractedly, not looking up as she vigorously stirred the revolting slop in the glass bowl. Vomit-coloured splashes of the mixture stained her white apron and the porcelain counter tops, and were still continuing to do so. Wisps of hair were rapidly escaping her once tight bun as she moved and random sprinkles of flour clung to them. Flour, broken eggs, melting butter and other cooking ingredients were messily scattered on the floor as well as the counter tops. The normally pristine kitchen looked like a hurricane had just blown through – utterly devastating.

Putting down the bowl with a clink, the normally immaculate Lily looked up warily and wiped a dough coated hand uncharacteristically across her forehead. "Isn't it obvious?"

Chuck raised his eyebrow at Lily's question, still fixated to the spot in front of the elevator, making no move any further or advance towards the frustrated lady.

"I'm baking a cake, Rufus is returning from his fishing trip today and it's his birthday," she explained, stepping over the obstacles in the kitchen to hug Eric.

At Chuck's sceptical expression, she added, "Love compels one to do the strangest of things."

Chuck nodded understandably. "I just came over to meet Jenny. Again. Do you know where she is?"

Lily's expression darkened as she sat down on the couch, rubbing her temples stressfully. "She's with Damien. She spent the past week locked up in her room all day, and out all night.

"Damien Dalgaard?" Chuck questioned suspiciously, sitting opposite her.

"Yes. Ambassador Dalgaard's son, such a polite boy," she confirmed.

Frustrated, Chuck ran a hand frustrated hand through his perfectly styled hair. He had _told _her to stay away from that creep. But she hadn't listened.

Surprisingly, Chuck hadn't acted on his threat to throw Damien and his father out of his hotel; he knew that disrespecting an influential and powerful man like Edward Dalgaard could lead to his ultimate destruction. On the other hand, Jenny hadn't talked to him since he had caught her dealing at the club, ignoring his numerous calls and avoiding him at the Palace. With him busy with his Japanese business deal, he knew he hadn't fully put his mind into contacting her. But if someone could avoid Chuck Bass, it was Jenny Humphrey.

"I have to talk to her-"

"It's a pity she doesn't want to talk to you," a cold voice chimed in, Lily and Chuck turned around to see a cool Jenny Humphrey enter the apartment elegantly, Damien Dalgaard beside her.

"Jenny, Damien," Lily cleared her throat awkwardly, breaking the silence. "I'll leave you three to talk." With that, she briskly walked up the stairs, not giving the trio a second glance.

"Wait, Jenny, listen to me."

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

"Why?" she cocked her head to one side, refusing to ditch the whole situation. "So you can tell me how to live my life? Like you're such a great role model."

"Get away from him," he said, his voice strained. His face scrunching up in hostility at Damien, Chuck stepped forward, approaching Jenny.

"I can do whatever I want, you have no right to tell me what to do," she responded, still fixed to the spot, her blue eyes challenging.

Chuck searched Jenny's eyes for a sign. A sign to show that Jenny Humphrey from Brooklyn was there, but there was nothing. Nothing at all. In place of the sweet girl, there was Queen Jenny of Constance, a shell of her former self.

"Are you sleeping with him?" he spat, visibly fighting to hide the revulsion that was seeping through.

Jenny blinked, perplexed at Chuck's question. "What?"

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

Damien watched intently as the pair quarrelled, trying to figure out the pair's relationship. Why _was_ Bass protective of Jenny so much? They were related so little it shouldn't even count, step-step-siblings or something like that. No guy, no matter how great he was, helps out a damsel in distress just because. Hell, he didn't know why_ he_ did. Anyway, there had to be something Chuck wanted from her, and Damien was going to figure out what it was.

Before Jenny could say anything, Chuck spoke. "You are, aren't you?"

"Chuck, I'm-" she started to deny, but was interrupted. "Him?" Chuck whispered. "You're with… him? You're letting him…" He swallowed convulsively. "He doesn't even care about you." His gaze fell upon Damien.

"What?" he said, obviously trying to look hurt and failing."You mean, she hasn't told you yet? You promised me you would!" He swivelled to face Jenny and held her eyes, his gaze unwavering.

"No, I'm not," she denied vehemently, shocked at Damien's comment. "If you could just-"

"Of course," Chuck continued thoughtfully, staring back and forth between Jenny and Damien. "That's why he stayed over at the loft."

"Nothing happened-"

"You wouldn't believe how good she is-" Damien remarked, eyeing Chuck smugly.

Sure, he knew what an ass he was being, and it was absolutely on purpose—he thought, anyway. Though, at this point, he couldn't really distinguish the persona from the real deal. Maybe he had actually turned into a major asshole for real. Not that the thought bothered him all that much. For whatever reason, it helped him with the chicks and he wasn't complaining. Apparently, they liked guys who treated them like crap, felt them up in the back room, and promised to call but never did. Who knew? That knowledge would have made high school a whole hell of a lot easier for him had he known. Besides, it was too good of an opportunity to pass up.

Chuck's face lost all colour and then it returned with a vengeance. "You liar..." he mumbled eerily, the small vein in his wrist pumping vigorously."You filthy, disgusting, son of a —".

"Such a dirty mouth... calm down Bass," he remarked, smirking at Chuck's change of colour.

"Dalgaard, I swear..." he started in a threatening tone, stepping towards Damien, his fist raised.

Jenny stepped in before Chuck could launch himself at him, holding up a hand. "No!"

Chuck immediately froze. "You... you," he shook his head disappointedly, his face turning from a violent shade of crimson into sickly green. "You... slut."

Jenny lost all colour, her pale complexion turning ghastly transluscent. "It's not like that. He's ly-"

Chuck snorted scornfully, shaking his head disbelievingly. "I never thought you were such a whore. Don't you see, he's only using you."

"I'm not-"

"Just get out," he murmered quietly, pointing to the elevator. "GET THE FUCK OUT!"

Shaking, Jenny made her way into the open elevator, pressing the lobby button with a manicured finger. With a mocking smile at Chuck, Damien swept across the room to the elevator, squeezing in just in time as it closed.

Tapping her high heeled feet impatiently on the shiny surface, the blonde lifted her phone to her ear, idly wrapping a stray piece of hair around her finger.

"What are you doing?" he asked, watching as she spun around to him with an annoyed look.

"I'm going to a friend's," she answered irately, snapping her phone shut and stepping out into the lobby. "Or at least I was going to, now I'm going home."

Damien caught up with her retreating figure quickly and turned her around so that she was facing him. "What?" he questioned, sensing her hostile tone.

"God, you are such an ass!" she pointed out agitatedly, pivoting to face him. "What the hell is wrong with you?"

"What the hell did I do?" he mimicked, crossing his arms across his chest. "If this is about Bass, I was only kidding."

_**Jenny Humphrey**_

"What did you do?" she scoffed, reached the door and burst out into the rain-drenched afternoon air. It was coming down in sheets, and she was instantly soaked. She darted past the confused doorman, and about to race across the street against the light when a hand caught her arm and spun her around.

It was Damien. He was as soaked as she was, the rain sticking his fair hair to his head and plastering his shirt to his body like black paint.

"You supposedly did me!" she hissed aggressively.

"Like I said, I was only kidding. Why are you so upset about this?" Sheltering himself with his arm in a feeble attempt to escape the rain, he looked around, up and down the street, which was almost deserted, the rain exploding of the black pavement like fast-blooming flowers. "Come on."

Spotting his limo, he gripped Jenny's small wrist and pulled her towards the car. Taken by surprise, she slipped and landed right on the floor, Damien pinned underneath her.

"If you wanted to have sex, you could've just asked," he said arrogantly, watching as her cheeks delicately flushed. "You didn't have to jump me."

"So not the time, Dalgaard," she mumbled incoherently, rising to her feet steadily. She pushed her wet, heavy hair back from her face and smoothed down her skirt. Damien's eyes wondered down her body reaching her chest, and his gaze held there. Glancing down, she realised the once white blouse, was now transparent, and crossed her arms to block his view.

Snapping out of his trance, he wrapped his fingers around her arm, and half dragged her to the limo, waiting for her to get in.

"No," she protested defiantly, shivering with cold. Jerking her arm out of his grasp, she moved backwards. "I d-don't wanna go with you."

"Look at yourself, you're gonna catch something," he told her firmly, striding to where Jenny now stood.

"I said n-no. I-I'll take a t-taxi," she stuttered, refusing to give in to Damien's offer, in spite of the blistering cold weather.

"Jenny..."

"Leave me alone."

"Fine," he said quietly, and advanced towards her carefully as if not wanting to startle her. Lifting her off the ground, he threw her over his shoulder, as if she weighed nothing. "You leave me no choice, Queen Jenny."

"Put me down!" she shouted weakly, pounding her fists against his back with as much force as she could muster. Ignoring the blonde, he carried her to the limo, shoving her in bumpily. After instructing the driver to go to his hotel, he turned his attention to Jenny, who was now emotionally and physically exhausted to protest any further.

"I hate you," she muttered, tiredly resting her damp head on his shoulder.

Immediately feeling uncomfortable with the unfamiliar gesture, he stiffened, but didn't shrug her off.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxooxoxooxoxoxoxoxo xoxoxo

"Jenny, we're here," he tapped her shoulder with one hand, opening the car door with the other.

"Wha-" she jumped startlingly, her eyes frantically danced around the car. She blinked, trying to focus them at Damien's blurry face. "Oh, I must've fallen asleep."

"Really, I hadn't noticed," he said sarcastically, motioning for her to exit.

Too exhausted to think of a witty comeback, Jenny too slipped out of the limo and followed Damien to the Lobby of The Empire. The trip to the penthouse was silent, neither of them uttering a single word.

Drawing his pocketed hotel card out, he inserted it into the thin slit on the door. With an inaudible click, the door automatically opened and the pair entered the suite. As soon as they entered, Damien whipped off his soaking shirt and discarded it on the nearest sofa, revealing his bare torso, for the second time that day.

Jenny resisted the urge to gape like a goldfish and tore her eyes away from Damien's retreating figure as he made his way to the kitchen. Timidly, she sat down on one of the sofas, and unsuccessfully tried to wring the water out of her hair.

"You need to get out of those clothes," he said, soon realizing how inappropriate his choice of words were. "I didn't mean it like that, I meant that you need to get into warmer clothes," he laughingly added, seeing the look on Jenny's face.

She stood up, planting her hands firmly on her hips, her eyebrow raised slightly. "Well, what am I supposed to wear?"

_**Damien Dalgaard**_

Ten minutes later, Jenny twirled lifelessly in front of Damien, wearing a sullen frown. As pointed out by Jenny before, his button up shirt was much too big on her. Stopping mid thigh, most of her legs were left exposed. The garment hung off her shoulders, sleeves trailing a few inches longer than her arms. She felt like a little girl wearing her dad's too-big clothes, immature and childlike.

She looked hot. Really hot. Good enough to screw. Wait...what? Tall, lanky and inexperienced, she wasn't exactly his type. Scratch that, she definitely wasn't his type. He preferred curvy, busty blondes. Then why the hell was he attracted to her?

"Come on, Jenny," he said, putting his hands on her shoulders, flinching away hastily when he spotted her faint bruises.

"Don't talk to me, Dalgaard" she hushed stiffly and turned away.

"He's not worth it, you know," he commented in a casual tone, sitting back down onto the bed, looking up at Jenny.

"You don't understand."

"Make me understand," he demanded, standing up and towered over her. "Make me understand why you care so much about what he thinks."

"I just do, okay?" she answered stoically, sitting down on the windowsill, and started to trace abstract patterns with her finger on the misty glass.

"He believes me, a total stranger, over you, doesn't trust you to tell the truth or even bothers to listen to you. Do I need to go on?" he explained logically, his grey gaze unwavering. Jenny straightened as he spoke, her posture tense.

"Don't you dare manipulate me, Damien Dalgaard. You butted in, and convinced him otherwise," she whipped around, her eyes filling with anger.

"He was the one who called you accused you. He was the one who called you names. Have you forgotten that part? How do you even know he cares about you?"

Jenny chuckled bitterly, pausing in hesitation. "He tried to rape me last year, on the night of Blair's party. Since then he's always been -"

"Protective of you," Damien finished, realization finally dawning on him. The guy felt indebted to her and probably felt like he owed her to protect her from harm. That still didn't explain why _he_ saved her. Fuck it. "Of course."

Silence and tension shrouded the room, and the pair sat there, Jenny on the windowsill, Damien lying on the bed. After several minutes, Damien's voice broke the pause.

"I didn't know," he told her quietly, still reclining on the bed.

"I know, I just told you," she said matter-of-factly, huddling her knees close to her chest.

Several more minutes flitted past.

"Are you hungry?" he asked, steadily getting to his feet. Although he wasn't hungry, he felt inclined to ask Jenny.

No answer.

"Jenny." Again, no reply.

Sneaking a glance at Jenny, he found that the girl sound asleep. Her slightly flushed right cheek was pressed against her knees, her lips in a slight pout. Her breathing shallow and soft, she slept oblivious to the world around her.

Not wanting to wake her up, Damien bent down to wrap an arm around her knees and another around her back. After lifting her with ease, he deposited her on his bed gently, being careful not to wake her.

A wave of craving washed over him as he reached for a packet of cigarettes on his dresser. He drew one out and held it between his lips competently, feeling his pocket for the lighter. Carefully lighting a cigarette, he relished the relief and calmness that flooded his senses almost instantly after he released the smoke. Clouds of smoke whirled before his eyes, before vanishing into thin air.

The unknowing and oblivious expression on her face as she slept made him cringe, at how someone could be so vulnerable, and he released a haggard breath of assent before he eased himself off her bed, still blowing wisps of smoke into the room.

As he stood at the door, he cast a last look at Jenny before turning to descend down the stairs. Damien had never missed or enjoyed the company of anyone else as much as he had with her. Jenny Humphrey intrigued him, captivated him, like no other person had before. There was something about her; something he couldn't quite place, that was truly entrancing. Whatever it was, it was making him act differently, and for that reason alone, he hated the realization.

_**END OF CHAPTER**_


End file.
